


The Chat Logs of UC Sunnydale

by buffysbeanie



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Buffy Summers, Everyone is 19 or 20, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Supernatural AU, Other, Texting, except dawn shes 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffysbeanie/pseuds/buffysbeanie
Summary: Enter the AU of modern day Sunnydale!Non-Supernatural AUentirely made of texting and calls between Buffy and angel characters. Buffy hates Faith, Faith loves Buffy, a young Giles and Ethan live life recklessly, and much more. Everyone is 19/20 years old (except dawn) and vampires/slayers/demons/etc. Don’t exist. Here’s what the students of UC Sunnydale text each other...
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Allen Francis Doyle, Darla/Drusilla (BtVS), Eve/Lindsey McDonald (AtS), Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Krevlornswath/Groo, Lilah Morgan/Gwen Raiden, Lilah Morgan/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Rupert Giles/Ethan Rayne, Scott Hope/Larry Blaisdell, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Charles Gunn, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Scott is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first fic so pls be nice aaah :) basically this is a bunch of Buffy and angel characters if they were all 19 and 20 and attended UC Sunnydale. Non-Supernatural AU.  
> This also set in modern day hence the texting (no lockdown xd)  
> This is all made of text messages and calls between all the characters  
> Hope you enjoy!! :))  
> (also connor is obviously not angels son)  
> (Fred and Illyria are twins)
> 
> ALSO IT SAYS RN THAT THIS IS A COMPLETED FIC (ITS NOT) IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO CHANGE THIS PLS HELP

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️

buffy - flunkingthewritten  
xander - xandman  
willow - sapphicwicca  
anya - bunniesrshit  
tara - strongamazon  
riley - cptn.cardboard  
oz - musicalwolf  
cordy - b0ssbItch

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️  
[2:28am]  
b0ssbItch - ugh hii guess what  
musicalwolf - what?  
xandman - you’re dead? yippee!  
b0ssbItch - oh please-  
sapphicwicca - what’s happened?  
b0ssbItch - yk Connor?  
sapphicwicca - uhhh no  
xandman - nope  
musicalwolf - no  
b0ssbItch - oh.. well quick summary... some skinny boy, total asshole  
sapphicwicca - and wha happend?  
b0ssbItch - HAD THE NERVE TO COME ONTO ME  
bunniesrshit - PAHAA  
xandman - must be something wrong with him!  
sapphicwicca- lollll  
b0ssbItch - we dated xander  
xandman - uhh oops  
bunniesrshit - BAHAHA LOL  
flunkingthewritten- how’s everyone’s days? X  
b0ssbItch - ew shit  
musicalwolf - mine was good thx , wbu  
flunkingthewritten- ugh, wellll.. I’ve been put in the same class as...  
bunniesrshit - ....  
sapphicwicca - WHO  
b0ssbItch - spit it out omg  
xandman - THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME  
flunkingthewritten - FUCKINGG FAITH LEHANEedbdhbsbsbsb  
sapphicwicca - NOO  
xandman - lolll I slept w her  
flunkingthewritten- JESZ SERIOSILT PAHAH WHY SHES GAY  
xandman - ...  
flunkingthewritten- HAHAH YOU WERE ONE OF HER BOY TOYS NOOO  
xandman - shit  
cptn.cardboard - howdy  
strongamazon- hey riley :)  
flunkingthewritten- BASICALLT GUYZ IM ANGRY  
flunkingthewritten- SHE SITS NEXT TO ME FUCCCC  
strongamazon- who even is she-  
flunkingthewritten- OH FONT GET ME STARTED  
flunkingthewritten - SOME LESBIAN FROM BOSTON WHO SITS NXT TO ME IN CLASS AND HAS AN ACTUAL CRUSH ON ME UGHH SHES sooO ANNOYING AS YOU ALL KNOW  
sapphicwicca - uh-huh!!!! complete cleavagy slut bomb  
cptn.cardboard - damn. I’ll leave you with your rants now I gtg. Although.. yeah my roommate forrest has a crush on me (which is annoying!) but I don’t mind him as a person, ig Faith sounds like a painn.  
bunniesrshit - THIS IS SO ENTERTAINING  
xandman - bye Riley u didn’t stay long  
strongamazon- byeee :D  
strongamazon - heyy will wanna come over? I made ice cream!!  
sapphicwicca - Ooooh don’t mind if i do  
flunkingthewritten- IM GOING TO BED BYE OOPS CAPS BYE  
musicalwolf - yeah it’s getting late. cyaaa, I have a gig tomorrow at the bronze btw teehee  
sapphicwicca - ooooh I’ll join you!  
strongamazon - me tooooo  
bunniesrshit - I can’t me and xander are busy  
xandman - Ahn it’s fine we can go to ozs gig  
bunniesrshit - NO WE HAVE PLANS  
xandman - SUPPORT YOUR FREINDS  
b0ssbItch - NOT HOW YOU SPELL FRIENDS DUMBASS  
b0ssbItch - anyone staying up?  
bunniesrshit - me  
xandman - me  
b0ssbItch- uhh nvm bye

[bostondyke created a private chat with flunkingthewritten]

bostondyke - heyy;)  
flunkingthewritten - UGH FAITH  
flunkingthewritten- FUCK OFF  
flunkingthewritten - IM GOIG TO BED  
bostondyke - can I come  
flunkingthewritten - WHAT NO  
bostondyke- are u straight  
flunkingthewritten- no I’m bi I just hate u xoxo  
bostondyke- deniall  
flunkingthewritten- I’m going to bed leave me alone pls  
bostondyke - where’s your room b  
flunkingthewritten- UGH

[flunkingthewritten left the chat]

THE TRIO SUPER EPIC AWESOME

warren - LEXLUTHOR  
jonathan - power.midget  
andrew - h0m0b0i.123

THE TRIO SUPER EPIC AWESOME  
[2:39am]  
h0m0b0i.123 - HEY QUICK WHAT TIME IS IT  
LEXLUTHOR - DUMBASS YOUR PHONE SAYS THE TIME  
h0m0b0i.123 - oh yeah oopy  
LEXLUTHOR - stupid  
power.midget - lmaooo  
h0m0b0i.123 - ugh jonathan yr usernames a bit sexual  
power.midget - EW ANDREW U PERV  
h0m0b0i.123 - PLS PFFT WARRENS THE ONLY PERV HERE  
LEXLUTHOR - FUCKER  
power.midget - uhh I’m going to bed I can’t w you guys anyway. I have class in the morning bye I’m tired  
LEXLUTHOR - NO YIURE NOT GOINF TO CLSS WE HAVE TO DINSIH RHE PROHCR  
LEXLUTHOR - FINSIH THE PROJECT  
h0m0b0i.123 - we can always do it just u and me Warren  
LEXLUTHOR - nO we’re the trio Andrew not the duo  
power.midget - SLEEP OMG BYE  
h0m0b0i.123 - pussy.  
LEXLUTHOR - ooo where  
h0m0b0i.123 - ew WARREN  
h0m0b0i.123 - nvm I’m tired too  
LEXLUTHOR - ughhh no I’m bored talk to me Andrew  
h0m0b0i.123 - we’ll see each other 2 morrow  
LEXLUTHOR - k. I’m gonna slip into Katrinas dms  
h0m0b0i.123 - never gonna happen

[bostondyke created a private chat with mmcookies]  
[3:37am]  
bostondyke - pssttt dawn  
bostondyke - buffys sister  
bostondyke - hellkooooo  
mmcookies - what  
bostondyke - hey I want Buffy  
bostondyke - a lot  
bostondyke - HELP  
bostondyke - GIVE ME BUFFY  
mmcookies - no she hates u  
bostondyke - ENEMIES TO LOVERS  
bostondyke - CMON DAWN  
mmcookies - night  
bostondyke - WAIT  
bostondyke - PLS HELP ME  
bostondyke - IM DESPERATE  
bostondyke - ILL GIVE U $10 IF U HELP  
mmcookies - fine 

sisters xoxo  
[3:40am]  
mmcookies - BUFFY!!!!  
flunkingthewritten- UGH DAWN NO IM TRYINF TO SLEEP  
mmcookies - thought u might wanna kno something  
flunkingthewritten- WAT  
flunkingthewritten - anyway why u up  
mmcookies - Faith texted me  
flunkingthewritten - FFS  
flunkingthewritten - WAHAT DOES SHE WANR  
mmcookies - said she wants me to set u and her up

[bostondyke joined sisters xoxo]

bostondyke - HEY SISTERZSZS  
bostondyke - IM HIGH

[flunkingthewritten removed bostondyke]

flunkingthewritten- IM GOINF TO BED I CANT  
flunkingthewritten- YOU GO BED TOO  
mmcookies - quick question who do you share a room with?? I’m intrigued  
flunkingthewritten- welll willow but she’s always w Tara soo um no one haha  
flunkingthewritten- BED  
mmcookies - FINE BUFFY CHILL  
flunkingthewritten- GO  
mmcookies - FINE BUT YOUR THE ONE W COLLEGE TOMORROW  
mmcookies - U BED  
flunkingthewritten- I will if u will  
mmcookies - k deal ha

[private chat with bostondyke and mmcookies]  
[3:44am]  
mmcookies - done  
bostondyke- WA DID SHE SAY  
mmcookies - no  
mmcookies - where’s my $10  
bostondyke - OOPS I SPENT IT SORRY DAWNIE  
mmcookies- ugh I hate you  
bostondyke - ik  
bostondyke - waaaah  
bostondyke - I’ll be w Buffy anyway  
bostondyke - with consent ofc  
bostondyke - Yh shell love it  
bostondyke - DAwn CUM BACK  
bostondyke - I NEED THERAPY  
mmcookies - correct

[mmcookies left]

drUgZ🔪

fred - thebetterburkle  
faith - bostondyke  
kennedy - b00biesr0ck  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
illyria - unimpressivex  
giles - RIPPER  
Ethan - RAYnEy  
angel - ohmandy

drUgZ 🔪  
[4:00am]  
bostondyke - UGHHHHSGSSG  
bostondyke - THANKS TO YOU  
bostondyke - ILL NEVER BE W BUFFY  
bostondyke - FRED U MADE ME SPEND MY 10 DOLLAES ON UR WEED FFS  
thebetterburkle - lol I’m going bed bye  
unimpressivex - I’m not heya  
bostondyke - I NEED THERAPY  
unimpressivex- yeah same  
bostondyke - THERES ONLT ONE PERSON WHO CANHELP ME  
bostondyke - OTHER THAN BUFFY

[bostondyke added ohmandy]

ohmandy - wtf why am I in a drugs group  
bostondyke - HEYY  
ohmandy - oml what’s wrong  
ohmandy - you’re high  
bostondyke - maybeeee  
unimpressivex - yeah she is hehe  
ohmandy - fuck . want me to bring round marshmallows???  
bostondyke - YES RIGHT AWAY  
bostondyke - HURRY  
ohmandy - OKAY

[ohmandy left drUgZ 🔪]

b00biesr0ck - ffs Tara and willow are having sex next door to me  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - cool masturbate  
b00biesr0ck- NO SPIKE  
b00biesr0ck- ok maybe  
unimpressivex - UGH NO YOURE IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME  
b00biesr0ck - W H A T  
unimpressivex - WERE ROOMATES AJSJDND  
b00biesr0ck - OH YEAH  
b00biesr0ck - SORRY YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE JOE GOLDBERG FOR A SEC  
unimpressivex - yeah speaking of that u wanna watch it rn  
b00biesr0ck - yess Love is hot  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - oh I watched that it’s weird  
RIPPER - I thought it was cool  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - oh ofc u did  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - joe was probably ur bloody inspiration  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - role model  
RaYnEy - I’ve never watched it  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - shame  
RIPPER - watch it  
RaYnEy - more of a hill house/Bly manor fan myself  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - HELL YEAH  
RIPPER - no there’s no stalkers  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - see this is your issue mate  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - bye I have guitar to play . angel ran off to faiths dorm to eat marshmallows so I’m stealing his pillows as well  
RIPPER - bye  
RaYnEy - bye  
RaYnEy - heya ripper  
RIPPER - hi Ethan wyd  
RaYnEy - wishin we were roommates wbu  
RIPPER - glad we’re not  
RaYnEy - ugh

angels boizzz🤠

angel - ohmandy  
fred - thebetterburkle  
wes - smartboi1.0  
gunn - charlezg  
doyle - leprechaun.man  
cordy - b0ssbItch  
lorne - krEvl0rnswAth  
faith - bostondyke  
connor - connorgobrr  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
illyria - unimpressivex  
Lilah - kween<3  
gwen - thatglovegirl  
groo - thegroosalug

angels boizzz🤠  
[4:16am]  
ohmandy - SPIKE  
ohmandy - STOLE  
ohmandy - MY  
ohmandy - PILLOWS  
krEvlOrnswAth - :(( poor u angelcakes  
ohmandy - YEh AND NOW I CANNOT SLEEP  
ohmandy - HES FAST ASLEEP  
charlezg - lol. How did he steel ur pillows  
ohmandy - I WENT TO FAITHS DORM TO CHEER HER UP AND THEN SHE FELL FAST ASLEEP SO I CREEPED OUT W ALL MY TENDER LOVE AND CARE SO SHE WOULD NOT WAJE UP N THEN I GOT BACK TO MY DORM AD SOIKE WAS SLEEPINF W MY PILLOWS >:((  
connorgobrr - pahaha

slayerzzz🖤

faith - bostondyke  
buffy - flunkingthewritten  
kendra - vampYr

slayerzzz🖤  
[9:55am]

vampYr - hey guys, I’m soo bored in class , do you have class?  
flunkingthewritten - huh? Wtf is this group and WHY IS FAITH IN IR?  
vampYr- ?  
flunkingthewritten- oh shit I remember now sorryyy  
vampYr - nppp?  
vampYr - are u in class?  
flunkingthewritten- yep. But I probably shoul be focusing sorry I should go  
flunkingthewritten- a certain someone failed to show up to the lecture today tho  
bostondyke - HEYA  
bostondyke - WHATDJSJS THERES A LECTURE!!!?? RIGHT NOW?!:!!,!  
flunkingthewritten - pah. Yes  
vampYr - HAHAH  
bostondyke - I J WOKE UP  
bostondyke - IM GONNA KILLL SCOTT HOPE  
vampYr - who?  
flunkingthewritten- who tf is Scott hope  
bostondyke - MY GAY ROOMMATE WHO CARES MORE AB DATINF LARRY BLAISDELL THan WAKING ME UP WOW  
flunkingthewritten - get what u deserve for getting high at 3am and trying to set me and u up together  
vampYr - ooh beef heh  
bostondyke - BYE IM OFF TO KILL SCOTT  
flunkingthewritten - bye sucker  
vampYr - I’m getting back to my lesson  
flunkingthewritten - coolio same

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR

kennedy - b00biesr0ck  
willow - sapphicwicca  
tara - strongamazon  
faith - bostondyke  
andrew - h0m0b0i.123  
lorne - krEvl0rnswAth  
gwen - thatglovegirl  
scott - scotthopes  
larry - gayjock  
darla - drulovebot  
drusilla - darlalovebot  
groo - thegroosalug

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR  
[10:03am]  
bostondyke - WHERE ARE U SCOTTY BOY IM GOING TO MURDER UR ASS  
scotthopes - WHAT  
gayjock - why?  
bostondyke - HE DIDNT WAKE ME UP  
bostondyke - WHAT A GOOD ROOMMATE  
bostondyke - NOW IM LATE FOR CLASS  
bostondyke - bY LIKE AN HOUR BITCH  
bostondyke - LARRY WAS HE TOO BUSY FUCKING U  
gayjock - no he wasn’t with me  
scotthopes - it’s true i went to class I didn’t know u had class  
scotthopes - I have free period now larryyuuwu  
gayjock - eeeee me too  
bostondyke - YOU COULDVE WOKEB ME UP BITCH  
scotthopes - damn control ur anger issues  
bostondyke - AHHSDJ I HAVE ISSUES LITERALLT  
gayjock - we can tell  
bostondyke - I HAVE ADHD FUCKER  
bostondyke - YOU DO NOT  
bostondyke - THEREFORE YOUR COMMENR IS  
bostondyke - IRRELEVANT  
drulovebot - tf is going on  
bostondyke - SOMEBODY DIDNT WAKE ME UO SO I COULD GO RO CLASS  
bostondyke - IVE MISSED MY GODDAMN LECTURE AND NOW HES MAKING FUN OF MY ACTUAL MENTAL DISORDERS HAHA V FUNNT  
darlalovebot- hey Darla! oh and poor u Faith I would’ve woke u up defo  
bostondyke - NICE SEE  
bostondyke - PEOPLE CARE  
bostondyke - S O M E  
darlalovebot - yes  
scotthopes - Faith I didn’t want to wake u up bc you’d been fucking round all night so I didn’t get any sleep  
bostondyke - LIAR I DIDNT FUCK ANYONE BUFFY HATES ME  
gayjock - as she should  
bostondyke - ILL KILL U 2  
drulovebot - uhh Faith maybe you should’ve yk, set an alarm  
bostondyke - FINE I WILL FROM NOW ON AND MAKE IT THE MOSR ANNOYING THING EVER S C O T T  
scotthopes - I didn’t mean you fucked anyone I meant , well first of all, u came back high as fuckk at like 4 in the mornin, then angel came in and u stuffed ur faces w marshmallows for ages and talked ab a bunch of relationship shit AND THEN U FELL ASLEEP FINALLY GOD  
bostondyke - oh yeah  
bostondyke - soz  
sapphicwicca - Faith ur stupid af  
bostondyke - grrr  
sapphicwicca - btw youll never get Buffy  
bostondyke - shut up red U moron  
strongamazon - don’t call her that  
bostondyke - Kay  
bostondyke - don’t care rly  
bostondyke - geez looks like I’m being kicked out of college  
sapphicwicca - *collective cheers from the audience*  
krEvlOrnswAth - aww leave faithy alone  
bostondyke - THANK YOU  
krEvlOrnswAth - np honey I’ve got ur back  
bostondyke - pahahah I’ve got Lorne bitches  
b00biesr0ck - you’ve got me too I like ur attitude and ur drugs are killer  
bostondyke - yes I’ve got Ken too let’s team up  
thatglovegirl - ME TOO  
thatglovegirl - YOU COOL  
bostondyke - woo yeah bitches  
darlalovebot - uhh me and Dru are staying away from thissss  
h0m0b0i.123 - I’m on faiths side  
bostondyke - oh great  
bostondyke - fine  
h0m0boi.123 - what did I doooo  
bostondyke - exist  
sapphicwicca - wow u have Andrew SO INTIMIDATING  
strongamazon - will don’t get involved baby  
scotthopes - LETS NOT ARGUE THIS IS THE GAY BAR K  
bostondyke - WHt this WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRSY PLACE  
gayjock - ugh Faith just make an alarm goddamnit  
bostondyke - YES I WILL  
bostondyke - THE ALARM SOUND WILL BE ‘SCOTT IS A BITCH’ PERFORMED BY ME  
b00biesr0ck - woo u go girl  
b00biesr0ck - I’ll make sure u get w Buffy too ehheehheehehhehe  
bostondyke - ;)  
sapphicwicca - never gonna happen lol  
b00biesr0ck - I think it might! Cmonnnn willow ur prettyyyy now ship Faith and Buffy  
sapphicwicca - Buffy is my best friend  
sapphicwicca - she doesn’t even like Faith one bit  
b00biesr0ck - yeah right pretty girl  
sapphicwicca - excuse me I have a gf  
b00biesr0ck - yeHhh, I heard u two last night  
strongamazon - oh  
sapphicwicca - aah  
bostondyke - uhhh I’m gonna get dressed bye  
strongamazon - bye :)  
strongamazon - well we heard you and illyria  
b00biesr0ck - you do know illyrias asexual right  
strongamazon - no I mean watching tv  
sapphicwicca - yeah we couldn’t sleep! >:(  
b00biesr0ck - sorry lol your bad ig  
b00biesr0ck - I’m a good sleeper myself so I couldn’t care less  
sapphicwicca - ugh. Me and Tara are going to lessons cya

WOLF RAM HART

lindsey - lindseysingz  
lilah - kween<3  
gavin - lawyer100  
eve - sexy:3

WOLF RAM HART  
[10:39am]  
lindseysingz - hey.  
kween<3 - what  
kween<3 - fuck off  
kween<3 - go fuck Eve or something  
lindseysingz - damn I was just saying hi Lilah  
kween<3 - lol  
kween<3 - wyd  
kween<3 - fucking Eve?  
lindseysingz - no actually  
sexy:3 - no he’s not sweetie  
kween<3 - ew Eve why’s ur username sexy  
sexy:3 - why’s yours kween  
kween<3 - oh hunny mines fitting  
kween<3 - your ugly x  
sexy:3 - at least I’m not single  
lindseysingz - dang she’s not ugly  
kween<3 - oh bitch I’m not even single-  
sexy:3 - uhh yeah you are  
lindseysingz - Jesus Lilah, Wes ISNT your bf  
kween<3 - ...  
lindseysingz - he’s just ur roommate who u like to fuck  
lindseysingz - he doesn’t care about you  
sexy:3 - aww baby Lilah is it too much to handle  
kween<3 - lol fuck you  
kween<3 - I didn’t kno you could sing Lindsey  
lindseysingz - yeah you do . I’ve sang in front of you, remember.  
kween<3 - uhhh nope. I don’t think that qualifies as singing it kinda sounded like a cat being dragged up the motorway  
kween<3 - I’m speaking from experience  
sexy:3 - ew you dragged a cat up the motorway you psycho  
kween<3 - oh uhhh Lindsey boy thought u might wanna know something about Eve  
sexy:3 - what???  
sexy :3 - oh nooo noo don’t  
kween<3 - she fucked angell  
lindseysingz - what  
sexy:3 - NO I DIDNT  
kween<3 - uhh someone’s a liar  
sexy:3 - OKAY I DID BUT WE WERE DRUNK  
lindseysingz - personally Lilah I don’t care what comes out ur mouth. It’s utter filth . Eves still beautiful so idc  
kween<3 - okay simp  
kween<3 - lol looks like gavins too goody two shoes to talk today  
lawyer100 - yeah, I actually want to learn does that bother u Lilah  
kween<3 - a little  
lawyer100 - knowledge is p o w e r  
lawyer100 - I’m paying attention to the lesson, therefore I’m the most powerful  
kween<3 - do I care  
lawyer100 - lol I’ve defeated the great lilah  
kween<3 - no you’re too low for me to care about anything u say sorry gav

I N I T I A T I V E👊

riley - cptn.cardboard  
forrest - rileylovebot  
graham - jAwLinEx

I N I T I A T I V E👊  
[10:54am]  
rileylovebot - wyd  
cptn.cardboard - CHANGE UR USERNAME FORREST  
jAwLinEx - nooo don’t it’s funny bro  
rileylovebot - W Y D  
cptn.cardboard - working out #goals 👊  
jAwLinEx - uhh who texts like that Riley man  
cptn.cardboard - me ,JAWLINE  
rileylovebot - HEY JAWLINE MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOINF  
jAwLinEx - at the gym broooo  
rileylovebot - nice I’m not  
rileylovebot - I’m thinking about me and Riley  
cptn.cardboard - whyyy!!  
rileylovebot - jkkk this whole thing is a joke man  
rileylovebot - I’m not even gay man  
jAwLinEx - oH YEAh RiGht  
rileylovebot - F off  
cptn.cardboard - language  
rileylovebot - BITCH IM NOT 10  
cptn.cardboard - REALLY  
jAwLinEx - I thought you were -  
jAwLinEx - shit I gtg to class quick ahh  
cptn.cardboard - man don’t we all  
rileylovebot - yep.  
rileylovebot - IM SITTINF NEXT TO RILEY  
cptn.cardboard - it’s alright ladies , I’ll sit in the middle  
jAwLinEx - um , man, not a lady here  
jAwLinEx - I’m the manliest man man there ever was  
rileylovebot - lol no  
cptn.cardboard - LECTURE REMEMBER

THE TRIO SUPER EPIC AWESOME

warren - LEXLUTHOR  
jonathan - power.midget  
andrew - h0m0b0i.123

THE TRIO SUPER EPIC AWESOME  
[11:12am]  
LEXLUTHOR - are we ready to meet up boys? Jonathan are ur lessons finished  
h0m0b0i.123 - I’m here Warren !  
power.midget - yep me too I’m ready  
LEXLUTHOR - dang it u can’t keep me waiting like this we need to do our super cool hacking project  
power.midget - ikkk  
power.midget - so uhh what are we hacking  
LEXLUTHOR - well I was thinkin somethin like we hack onto the college securit and expose someone hehe  
h0m0b0i.123 - hmm yes sounds like a plan wise Warren  
LEXLUTHOR - yes I like the nickname  
power.midget - ha ye Warren the wise  
h0m0b0i.123 - but how do we undertake said task  
power.midget - yes.. how?  
LEXLUTHOR - let me show you! ANDREW  
h0m0b0i.123 - OMG WHA  
LEXLUTHOR - WHOS SOMEONE YOU DISLIKE CURRENTLY  
h0m0b0i.123 - hmm  
power.midget - hurry up dude  
h0m0b0i.123 - Scott hope  
h0m0b0i.123 - i don’t rly know much about I’m buuuut I’m on faiths side sooo  
LEXLUTHOR - PERFECT  
h0m0b0i.123 - y e s. I want to sing ‘Scott is a bitch . Scott hope is snitch. Scotty hope is a fat bitch’  
LEXLUTHOR - COOL  
power.midget - yeesss it has a ring to it  
LEXLUTHOR - OK MEET ME AT MY DORM BOYS

vampz😈🖤

angel - ohmandy  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
darla - drulovebot  
drusilla - darlalovebot

vampz😈🖤  
[11:20am]  
ohmandy - hey spike  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - waddup  
ohmandy - fucker  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - what  
ohmandy - YOU  
ohmandy - STOLE  
ohmandy - MY  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - heart?  
ohmandy - NO MY PILLOWS SPIKE  
ohmandy - MY GODDAMN PILLOWS  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - pahahahha  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - ‘twas comfy  
ohmandy - fuck ur mom  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - my mums dead  
ohmandy - good

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️

buffy - flunkingthewritten  
xander - xandman  
willow - sapphicwicca  
anya - bunniesrshit  
tara - strongamazon  
riley - cptn.cardboard  
oz - musicalwolf  
cordy - b0ssbItch

Scooby Gangg😎❤️  
[11:23am]  
sapphicwicca - heyy  
musicalwolf - hi there  
sapphicwicca - OMG just the person I wanted to talk to  
musicalwolf - hmm. What can i say haha  
sapphicwicca - hahahaa  
sapphicwicca - I was just wondering when your gig was  
sapphicwicca - I’d message you privately but if the others are coming too they better know too!  
musicalwolf - ah smart thinking  
musicalwolf - it’s at 9pm tomorrow!  
b0ssbItch- heya! Is it at the bronze  
musicalwolf - haha yep.. where else is there  
b0ssbItch- trueee  
b0ssbItch - I was going to the bronze w harmony tonight and she doesn’t know I’m friends w u lot so I’ll uhh go with harmony but I’ll be there for ur gig at the same time x  
xandman - ‘friends’ is a strong term  
b0ssbItch - shut up  
musicalwolf - cool. Thank you for the support haha  
strongamazon - oh im definitely coming!! :)  
xandman - I’ll drag Ahn with me. She’ll be reluctant but I’ll try  
b0ssbItch - damn . didnt think you’d know words as big as reluctant  
xandman - ha  
flunkingthewritten - I’ll come too! look forward to it sksk  
sapphicwicca - what if Faith follows you?  
flunkingthewritten - well I’d rather she wouldn’t but if she does what do I care. I’ll fucking ignore her lmaoo  
bunniesrshit - damn it xander no we had plans  
xandman - but it oz’s gig. Anyway it’s tomorrow, not today. We still have tonight together yeah  
bunniesrshit - ugh whatever  
xandman - damn I apologise for her rudeness ozzzz lmao  
musicalwolf - no problemo

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR

kennedy - b00biesr0ck  
willow - sapphicwicca  
tara - strongamazon  
faith - bostondyke  
andrew - h0m0b0i.123  
lorne - krEvl0rnswAth  
gwen - thatglovegirl  
scott - scotthopes  
larry - gayjock  
darla - drulovebot  
drusilla - darlalovebot  
groo - thegroosalug

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR  
[11:33am]  
bostondyke- PAHAHHAHAHA  
bostondyke - OMGGGGG  
bostondyke - LMAO  
bostondyke - PLS TELL ME U HEARD THAT  
drulovebot - damn I did ahhaha  
bostondyke - IKKKK  
thatglovegirl - YEPPPP  
thatglovegirl - AHSBSBD SKSK PERFECTION  
krEvlOrnswAth - huh? I’m off campus what happened sweetie pies  
bostondyke - SCOTT HOPE IS A BITCH EHEHEH  
h0m0b0i.123 - lollllll it was amazing  
scotthopes - fuck you  
scotthopes - wtf was that all about and WHOWAS IT  
bostondyke - idc IT WAS GOLD  
gayjock - leave him alone  
krEvlOrnswAth - what is going on?!!  
gayjock - some dick head blasted some shit about my Scott being a dick across the whole of campus  
krEvlOrnswAth - oh no, honey, Scott  
scotthopes - yeah I hate yall damn it  
bostondyke - lol  
bostondyke - it wasn’t my idea btw don’t axe murder me  
thatglovegirl - WHO EVER DID IT WAS A GENISU  
scotthopes - wtf  
scotthopes - what did I even do  
thatglovegirl- LOL IDK NOTHING  
bostondyke - idk it was just funny take a joke  
scotthopes - IM GONNA GET U PAYBACK BITCH  
scotthopes - BUFFY WILL NEVER BE W YOU  
bostondyke - LOL IK  
bostondyke - IM GONNA MESAGE HER  
AAHAJ  
h0m0b0i.123 - oh that was gripping  
scotthopes - shit wow thanks guys  
scotthopes - for caring  
gayjock - I care jesus  
scotthopes - yeah I’d fucking hope so

[bostondyke created a private chat with flunkingthewritten]  
[11:42am]  
flunkingthewritten- WHAT  
bostondyke - can we talk pls  
flunkingthewritten - why  
bostondyke - bc i want to talk to you  
bostondyke - I’m not high or anything  
flunkingthewritten- oh yeah ? Cos that makes it kinda suspicious when u say that  
bostondyke - no i swear I’m not !!!  
bostondyke - and I’m sorry  
flunkingthewritten- ??  
bostondyke - for being a pain in the ass  
bostondyke- bc I know I am  
bostondyke - lol  
flunkingthewritten - yeah you are  
bostondyke - yep  
flunkingthewritten - I don’t hate u tho  
flunkingthewritten - you just rly piss me off idk why  
bostondyke - can we be friends pls  
bostondyke - I just rly like you and your rly pretty like hhhdhhnnnnmf  
flunkingthewritten - yeah hm. Thanks for the compliment ig  
flunkingthewritten - you’re not ugly ig  
bostondyke - k  
bostondyke - so can we be frensss pretty plsssss like ur friends don’t even have to know I swear can we pls pls hang out  
flunkingthewritten - ok fine  
flunkingthewritten - but if u rlly annoy me then you’re not allowed to b my friend anymore lol  
bostondyke - lmao you sound like a 6 year old  
flunkingthewritten - ah thanks  
flunkingthewritten - cya

drUgZ🔪

fred - thebetterburkle  
faith - bostondyke  
kennedy - b00biesr0ck  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
illyria - unimpressivex  
giles - RIPPER  
Ethan - RAYnEy  
angel - ohmandy

drUgZ🔪  
[8:50pm]  
bostondyke - heyyyy  
bostondyke - hdhdhnfmmm  
b00biesr0ck - lol you okay there  
bostondyke - mmmm  
bostondyke - yeahhhhh  
b00biesr0ck - okay  
b00biesr0ck - bye  
bostondyke - noooo  
bostondyke - stay  
bostondyke - I’m boredddd  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - stoned you mean  
bostondyke - NO  
bostondyke - Scott’s in bed what a baby  
b00biesr0ck - hmm yes you’re v buzzed actually for 9pm maybe u should get some sleep  
bostondyke - ahhahahah

[bostondyke added ohmandy]

ohmandy - not again Faith  
bostondyke - hiya  
ohmandy - marshmallows  
bostondyke - hell yeah  
ohmandy - oh and spike  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - hmm you called?  
ohmandy - I’m taking your pillows byebye  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - NO  
RIPPER - BAHAHA

[ohmandy left drUgZ 🔪]

thebetterburkle - hey guys!  
thebetterburkle - I just walked past Angel and Faith in the hallway.. poor angel  
RaYnEy - hahaha is it that bad??  
thebetterburkle - yepp- that and worse

[bostondyke created a private chat with flunkingthewritten]  
[9:58pm]  
bostondyke - heyyy damnnn I’m bored  
bostondyke - angel just leftttt  
flunkingthewritten - angel?  
bostondyke - yeah we had marshmallows againnnnddnd  
flunkingthewritten - what do you want  
flunkingthewritten - and uhh ur stoned af  
bostondyke - ugh everyone keeps saying thsyttt  
bostondyke - I’m bireddd  
bostondyke - LOL I MEAN BORED  
flunkingthewritten - okay?  
bostondyke - I drank a bit too  
flunkingthewritten - damn are u feeling okay  
bostondyke - hell yhhhh  
bostondyke - yk your rly preetttyyyy  
flunkingthewritten- yep you’ve told me  
bostondyke - ahhahaha  
bostondyke - sexy  
flunkingthewritten - okay  
flunkingthewritten - right  
flunkingthewritten - calm down  
bostondyke - hey how bout you come round baby  
flunkingthewritten - ugh  
flunkingthewritten - Jesus fuck I’m letting you off here bc you’re clearly high and drunk as fuck  
flunkingthewritten - I’m gonna send Angel round to check on you for the night so you don’t do anything  
bostondyke - hehe pls

[flunkingthewritten started a private chat with ohmandy]  
[10:03pm]  
flunkingthewritten - uhh ik it’s not even late yet and I get this might be torture but could you go round and, yk, entertain faith for a while?  
ohmandy - oh god what happened  
flunkingthewritten - just stay with her for the night pls. She’s messaging me drunk asss fuckk and high as hell so pls just take the drugs off her and get her to sleep before she causes a fucking disturbance.  
ohmandy - sure  
flunkingthewritten - just sleep there for the night, make sure she doesn’t do anything  
ohmandy - why can’t u do this  
flunkingthewritten - bc she has a massive crush on me  
ohmandy - ok good point  
flunkingthewritten - aaah thank you !!! Thank you thank youuu  
ohmandy - you’re welcome lol

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️

buffy - flunkingthewritten  
xander - xandman  
willow - sapphicwicca  
anya - bunniesrshit  
tara - strongamazon  
riley - cptn.cardboard  
oz - musicalwolf  
cordy - b0ssbItch

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️  
[10:07pm]  
flunkingthewritten - oh Christ help me  
musicalwolf - what’s up  
xandman - bahah why  
bunniesrshit - lol  
b0ssbItch - aggkldjdl what is it  
cptn.cardboard - what happened  
flunkingthewritten - just sent angel over to help a horrendously drunk and high faith lmao  
cptn.cardboard - sheesh  
xandman - lolllll  
bunniesrshit - gahahah  
flunkingthewritten - SHE WONT STOP FLIRTING W ME AJJADJ  
flunkingthewritten - SAVE ME  
b0ssbItch - hahahahha  
bunniesrshit - sksk no  
xandman - heyyy what are Tara and willow doing  
xandman - hmmm  
flunkingthewritten - oh shut up it’s not that late  
xandman - let’s find out

[xandman created a private chat with b00biesr0ck]  
[10:12pm]  
xandman - hey k  
b00biesr0ck - uhh xander  
xandman - do Tara and willow happen to be making love rn  
b00biesr0ck - LOL IDK LEMME CHECK  
xandman - lmaoo  
b00biesr0ck - oh wait ew why do you wanna know  
xandman - were having a nice chat on a gc and Tara and willow were the only ones not there. Thought it might be funny  
b00biesr0ck - okay...  
b00biesr0ck LMAO YES TOTALLY THEY ARE WOW  
xandman - pahahhaha  
b00biesr0ck - I HADNT EVEN GOT UP TO CHECK YET I JUST HEARD THEM AHAJAJ  
b00biesr0ck - ALSO XAND DID U HEAR THE SCOTT HOPE IS A BITCH THING BEFORE  
xandman - I didddd  
xandman - who’s Scott hope  
b00biesr0ck - faiths roommate  
b00biesr0ck - apparently made her miss her lecture idkkk  
b00biesr0ck - it’s hilarious tho  
xandman - wow where’d you get this gossip  
b00biesr0ck - all you gotta do to join the group is come out as gay

[xandman left the private chat]

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️  
[10:17pm]  
xandman - they sure are  
flunkingthewritten- damnnn  
flunkingthewritten - im gonna go contact angel :)

[flunkingthewritten created a private chat with ohmandy]  
ohmandy - YES I HAVE SPIKES AND MY PILLOWS I AM VICTORIOUS  
flunkingthewritten - oh uhhh congrats  
flunkingthewritten - are you with Faith  
flunkingthewritten - if so is she being a shithead  
ohmandy - faiths my friend I wouldn’t call her a shithead loll  
ohmandy - she’s fast asleep  
flunkingthewritten - aah tysm! I owe youuuu angel  
ohmandy - pleasures mine  
ohmandy - not rly actually that was pain. Gotta feel bad for Scott hope having to share a room w this chick ahaha  
flunkingthewritten - lmaooo bless you

[bunniesrshit created a private chat with xandman]  
[10:46pm]  
bunniesrshit - heyyyy  
xandman - hi?  
xandman - we’re in the same room  
bunniesrshit - ik i cba to get up  
xandman - ah  
xandman - you can still talk without getting up  
bunniesrshit - oh yea  
bunniesrshit - do you want to have sex now  
xandman - umm idk  
bunniesrshit - OMG U TRAITOR U PROMISED  
bunniesrshit - OZ’S GIG ID TOMORROE  
xandman - ok I will  
bunniesrshit - yay ty <333

angels boizzz🤠

angel - ohmandy  
fred - thebetterburkle  
wes - smartboi1.0  
gunn - charlezg  
doyle - leprechaun.man  
cordy - b0ssbItch  
lorne - krEvl0rnswAth  
faith - bostondyke  
connor - connorgobrr  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
illyria - unimpressivex  
Lilah - kween<3  
gwen - thatglovegirl  
groo - thegroosalug

angels boizzz🤠  
[10:51pm]  
connorgobrr - yoooo  
ohmandy - hey  
connorgobrr - ffs not you  
ohmandy - WHAT NOW CONNOR  
connorgobrr - I dislike you  
connorgobrr - very much  
ohmandy - THEN WHY ARE YOU ON HERE  
connorgobrr - DONT REMOVE ME  
connorgobrr - ITS THE ONLY GROUP IM ON  
ohmandy - okay  
ohmandy - WAIT WHY JS LILAH ON THIS GC ADKDKD  
kween<3 - hey babe  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - KEEP HER ON SHES GREAT  
kween<3 - someone gets it  
ohmandy - WE CANT KEEP HER ON  
ohmandy - WE HATE HER  
kween<3 - never been more offended  
smartboi1.0 - hello lilah  
kween<3 - ahhh wes  
kween<3 - never been more happy to see someone in my entire life  
ohmandy - ???  
connorgobrr - what’s Wesley done that’s so good  
charlezg - yeah  
kween<3 - I’d tell you  
kween<3 - but then I’d have to kill you  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - heh I like this woman  
b0ssbItch - no she’s a bitch  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - you git, she’s literally you but enhanced  
kween<3 - oh thanks honey  
kween<3 - anyway, wes does a lot of things good  
smartboi1.0 - thankyou  
charlezg - uhhh  
ohmandy - how are you two so close now  
leprechaun.man - wtff Lilah  
leprechaun.man - my mind just went to a very dark place  
leprechaun.man - hey cordy  
b0ssbItch - hi Doyle!!  
kween<3 - awww check out the lovebirds  
thebetterburkle - hi Wesley!  
smartboi1.0 - hello Fred!  
kween<3 - ...  
kween<3 - ugh  
bostondyke - pahahaha  
kween<3 - WHAT  
bostondyke - I think I just worked it out lmaoo  
kween<3 - worked what out  
bostondyke - nothinnnn lolol  
kween<3 - ugh ill priv chat u  
bostondyke - ok  
unimpressivex - oooh I like Lilah  
thebetterburkle - oh please you like kennedy  
kween<3 - hunny I’m way meaner than kenn  
b0ssbItch- and I’m the meanest !  
leprechaun.man - well actually your pretty nice  
b0ssbItch - shhhhh

[thebetterburkle created a private chat with smartboi1.0]  
[11:09pm]  
thebetterburkle - what’s going on?  
smartboi1.0 - wha do you mean  
thebetterburkle - w you and Lilah  
smartboi1.0 - oh nothing  
smartboi1.0 - really  
thebetterburkle - yeah right  
smartboi1.0 - fine  
smartboi1.0 - I wouldn’t lie to you so  
smartboi1.0 - we sleep together  
thebetterburkle - OGM  
thebetterburkle - OMG  
thebetterburkle - really  
smartboi1.0 - yes but I don’t really like her  
thebetterburkle - so who do you like  
smartboi1.0 - no one  
thebetterburkle - ugh cmoonnnnnn  
smartboi1.0 - well I am fond of you  
thebetterburkle - REALLY

[thebetterburkle left the private chat]

[leprechaun.man created a private chat with b0ssbItch]  
[11:15pm]  
leprechaun.man - heyyy cordy  
b0ssbItch - hi Doyle  
leprechaun.man - wyd  
b0ssbItch - getting ready for bed  
leprechaun.man - who’s ur roommate x  
b0ssbItch - harmony xx  
leprechaun.man - ah my roommate is Fred ha  
b0ssbItch - ohhh I think she has the hots for Wesley  
leprechaun.man - well yes he’s an attractive young man  
b0ssbItch - I used to think so in high school  
b0ssbItch - had a lil crush on him haha  
b0ssbItch - not any more loll  
leprechaun.man - hey cordy wanna date  
b0ssbItch - uh  
b0ssbItch - that’s smooth  
leprechaun.man - what can I say  
b0ssbItch - ok sure I’ll give it a go  
b0ssbItch - I’m going w harmony to the bronze tomorrow night but it’s actually to support my other friends who she doesn’t know exist. my friend oz has a gig  
b0ssbItch - he’s in the band  
b0ssbItch - come along if you want, you can meet my friends  
leprechaun.man - ok cool what time  
b0ssbItch - 9pm I think  
b0ssbItch - meet me outside my dorm it’s 296b  
leprechaun.man - okkkk xxx

[unimpressivex created a private chat with kween<3]  
[11:23pm]  
kween<3 - what  
unimpressivex - can we be friends pls  
kween<3 - I don’t have friends so no  
unimpressivex - ok can I come round to ur dorm  
unimpressivex - Kennedy’s asleep already and I’m bored  
kween<3 - uhhh if u don’t mind lindsey ripping ur brains out  
unimpressivex - WHAT  
kween<3 - he sings  
kween<3 - badly  
kween<3 - it hurts  
unimpressivex - my names illyria btw  
kween<3 - ohhh right ur the one with the cool blue hair  
unimpressivex - yep that’s me  
kween<3 - yeah you can come around  
kween<3 - lindsey will sing a love song to you tho  
unimpressivex - I’m asexual sooo  
kween<3 - oh kay

[kween<3 created a private chat with bostondyke]  
[11:28pm]  
kween<3 - make it quick  
bostondyke - wat  
kween<3 - what did you say you’ve figured out genius  
kween<3 - be quick  
bostondyke - damn ur pushy  
kween<3 - I know spit it out  
bostondyke - that ur sleepinf w Wes  
bostondyke - surprised he wouldn’t tell me rly  
kween<3 - well yeah he’s not told anyone  
bostondyke - oooh was I right  
kween<3 - ding ding yeah  
kween<3 - guess what my fav color is  
bostondyke - why  
kween<3 - guess  
bostondyke - ugh idk black?  
kween<3 - no green  
kween<3 - thought u were a psychic for a second  
bostondyke - maybe I am  
bostondyke - anyway mines black  
kween<3 - gtg

[kween<3 left the private chat]

[bostondyke created a private chat with flunkingthewritten]  
[11:46pm]  
bostondyke - heya blondie  
flunkingthewritten - what  
flunkingthewritten - you’re meant to be fast asleep  
bostondyke - I woke up  
flunkingthewritten - go back to bed  
bostondyke - fine  
bostondyke - I’ve set an alarm so I won’t be late again pahaahaa  
flunkingthewritten - idc just get some sleep and then u won’t be tired in the morning  
flunkingthewritten - it’s what I’m doing  
bostondyke - k  
bostondyke - I’m defo sittinf next to ya b


	2. Buffy nearly kills someone with a chainsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and angel argue, Faith flirts with Buffy, and Forrest cries at Minecraft. Oh and a bit more. Everyone gets ready for Oz’s gig!

drUgZ🔪

fred - thebetterburkle  
faith - bostondyke  
kennedy - b00biesr0ck  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
illyria - unimpressivex  
giles - RIPPER  
Ethan - RAYnEy 

drUgZ🔪  
[2:37am]  
b00biesr0ck - ugh I’m bored  
b00biesr0ck - also illyria where are you  
unimpressivex - Lilahs dorm  
unimpressivex - you were asleep and I was bored so I left  
b00biesr0ck - well I’m awake now illy  
b00biesr0ck - coMEeE bAcKk  
unimpressivex - no I’m busy  
b00biesr0ck - BUSY DOING WHAT  
unimpressivex - we r watching spn  
b00biesr0ck - oh  
b00biesr0ck - can I join  
unimpressivex - yeah ig  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - me too  
RIPPER - I’m comin  
RaYnEy - me too ripper  
b00biesr0ck - I think Fred and Faith are in bed  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - wooo let’s go to Lilah’s dorm  
RaYnEy - yep sexy Lindsey’s there too  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - oooo sExY LinDseY  
RaYnEy - f u it’s a fact  
b00biesr0ck - Kay let’s go

WOLF RAM HART

lindsey - lindseysingz  
lilah - kween<3  
gavin - lawyer100  
eve - sexy:3

WOLF RAM HART  
[2:46am]  
kween<3 - WHY IS EVERYONE IN MY ROOM

[kween<3 sent a photo]

sexy:3 - oh wow it looks like yr popular here boo  
sexy:3 - ig the truth hurts tho x  
kween<3 - hmmm who do you have in ur dorm  
kween<3 - oh that’s right  
kween<3 - gavin  
lawyer100 - HEY  
lawyer100 - IM HERE YU KNO  
kween<3 - lol  
kween<3 - gud  
sexy:3 - ye well at least I have a bf who loves me  
kween<3 - he’s sang a love song to every person who just walked through my door  
kween<3 - now they’re all deaf  
sexy:3 - bish

I N I T I A T I V E👊

riley - cptn.cardboard  
forrest - rileylovebot  
graham - jAwLinEx

I N I T I A T I V E👊  
[3:51am]  
jAwLinEx - HEY ANY1 UP  
rileylovebot - no ways riley up  
rileylovebot - I’m crying  
jAwLinEx - how manly  
rileylovebot - no I mean it I just listened to the Minecraft soundtrack and now I’m in pieces  
jAwLinEx - oh man that’s rough  
rileylovebot - yea ik  
rileylovebot - gnight  
jAwLinEx - cry urself to sleep 

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR

kennedy - b00biesr0ck  
willow - sapphicwicca  
tara - strongamazon  
faith - bostondyke  
andrew - h0m0b0i.123  
lorne - krEvl0rnswAth  
gwen - thatglovegirl  
scott - scotthopes  
larry - gayjock  
darla - drulovebot  
drusilla - darlalovebot  
groo - thegroosalug

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR  
[4:01am]  
thatglovegirl - dang I didn’t realise how late it was gnight  
thegroosalug - I don’t have to wake up til 1pm so I’m good  
krEvlOrnswAth - aahh me too hi there groo  
thegroosalug - heyyy bb  
krEvlOrnswAth - you’ve not been online for agesss hunny  
thegroosalug - lyuyyyyy  
krEvlOrnswAth - uwuuu  
thegroosalug - lol do u wanna talk in person ur in the same room as me  
krEvlOrnswAth - good idea haha

slayerzzz🖤

faith - bostondyke  
buffy - flunkingthewritten  
kendra - vampYr

slayerzzz🖤  
[9:04am]  
bostondyke - heyaaa yesss made it on time  
flunkingthewritten - wow what an achievement  
vampYr - well done lol  
bostondyke - yess ikkk so proud <3  
vampYr - woooo  
flunkingthewritten - get used to it  
bostondyke - IM TIRED  
flunkingthewritten - what did I tell you ffs  
bostondyke - I can’t remember  
bostondyke - hey anyway want to skip next period  
flunkingthewritten - w you  
bostondyke - yeah  
flunkingthewritten - no

vampz😈🖤

angel - ohmandy  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
darla - drulovebot  
drusilla - darlalovebot

vampz😈🖤  
[9:55am]  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - UGH I DIDNT GET ANY SLEEP AND NOW IM IN A LESSON IM TIRED AF  
ohmandy - oh nice I got quite a lot of sleep and now I’m in a lesson and I’m not tired at all :)  
ohmandy - getting what u deserve here spike  
drulovebot - me and Dru aren’t in a lesson ;)  
ohmandy - oh well I am getting an education  
ohmandy - not tired one bit bc I didn’t run off to lilahs dorm in the middle of the night with the other druggies  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - oh  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - you heard about that  
ohmandy - yep.  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - well for confirmation it wasn’t all the druggies  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - two of them were sleeping  
ohmandy - Faith?  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - yeah she was in bed  
ohmandy - ok good I’m proud of her  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - she was being a lazy sod  
ohmandy - shut up spike she’s making progress  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - whatever

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️

buffy - flunkingthewritten  
xander - xandman  
willow - sapphicwicca  
anya - bunniesrshit  
tara - strongamazon  
riley - cptn.cardboard  
oz - musicalwolf  
cordy - b0ssbItch

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️  
[10:12am]  
sapphicwicca - heyy!  
strongamazon - hi:)  
musicalwolf - hey there  
cptn.cardboard - yoww  
xandman - bOnSoiR  
bunniesrshit - wyd  
b0ssbItch - trying to focus on class go away  
bunniesrshit - rude  
musicalwolf - I’m practicing for the gig :D  
cptn.cardboard - aaaa yeah about that I can’t come  
cptn.cardboard - I’m w forrest and Graham sorry man  
musicalwolf - it’s fine  
xandman - well I’m excited  
strongamazon - yeah me too I can’t wait  
sapphicwicca - :))  
flunkingthewritten - me too! cant talk rn tho I need to get back to class  
b0ssbItch - yeah as u all should. I’m taking a date to the bronze anyway  
sapphicwicca - same here ;)  
strongamazon - <333  
musicalwolf - cool cordy who u taking  
b0ssbItch - Doyle  
musicalwolf - oh Irish guy ??  
b0ssbItch - that’s the one!  
b0ssbItch - unless there’s another one  
musicalwolf - I like him, he’s chill  
musicalwolf - didn’t think he’d be your type tho  
b0ssbItch - neither did I :)) look forward to it tho x

[flunkingthewritten started a private chat with bostondyke]  
[10:25am]  
bostondyke - OMG  
bostondyke - DID U JUST START A PRIV CHAT W ME AJSJDNDB  
flunkingthewritten - ...  
flunkingthewritten - yes I just wondered something  
bostondyke - WHATTSGSS  
flunkingthewritten - what did u get for Q2  
bostondyke - 34.27  
flunkingthewritten - oh I got 684.7  
bostondyke - mhm  
bostondyke - idk  
bostondyke - I’m probably wrong pahah  
flunkingthewritten - ok that’s not acc wat I wanted to ask  
bostondyke - hmm!!!?  
flunkingthewritten - I was gonna ask if u wanted to come to oz’s gig tonight at the bronze  
bostondyke - YES  
flunkingthewritten - I’m going to support oz w my friends  
bostondyke - YES  
bostondyke - YESYES I WANNA COME  
flunkingthewritten - yeah just dont be too yk annoying  
bostondyke - YEAH  
bostondyke - SURE  
bostondyke - WHAT TIME  
flunkingthewritten - 9pm  
bostondyke - YES TYY  
flunkingthewritten - I’ll just pretend to my friends that ur just there by coincidence  
flunkingthewritten - I don’t hate you  
flunkingthewritten - but I don’t like u either  
bostondyke - LOL THATS FINE  
bostondyke - I LIKE HAVING CLASS W U  
flunkingthewritten - I know you do  
bostondyke - ILL BE OUTSIDE UR DORM BY 8:30  
flunkingthewritten - no really 9 is fine  
bostondyke - 8:30  
flunkingthewritten - 9  
bostondyke - 8:30  
flunkingthewritten - fine

[thebetterburkle created a private chat with smartboi1.0]  
[11:06am]  
thebetterburkle - I have free period now wbu  
thebetterburkle - wesleyyy  
thebetterburkle - oh god I’ve been building up all day for this pls answer  
thebetterburkle - basically I like u too  
smartboi1.0 - hUh  
smartboi1.0 - do you  
thebetterburkle - yes  
[smartboi1.0 left the private chat]

[charlezg created a private chat with thebetterburkle]  
[11:31am]  
charlezg - hey Fred!  
thebetterburkle - hi Charles :)  
charlezg - Gunn  
thebetterburkle - charleS  
charlezg - Gunnnnn  
thebetterburkle - fiiiiine GUNN  
charlezg - that’s right :))£  
charlezg - I forgot what I was gonna say  
thebetterburkle - oh  
thebetterburkle - I hate when that happensssshsj  
charlezg - damn ikr  
charlezg - oops I have class  
thebetterburkle - ahh bai oop  
[charlezg left the private chat]

sistersxoxo  
[11:40am]  
mmcookies - hey buffy  
flunkingthewritten - wat  
mmcookies - u in class  
flunkingthewritten - no  
mmcookies - good  
mmcookies - let me talk  
mmcookies - DID U STEAL MY SHIRT  
flunkingthewritten - what? No  
mmcookies - ??? DOUBT THAT  
flunkingthewritten - why would I want ur shirt  
mmcookies - idk maybe u decided to be a bitch  
flunkingthewritten - errrr  
flunkingthewritten - k  
flunkingthewritten - I didn’t  
mmcookies - did  
flunkingthewritten - didn’t  
mmcookies - did  
flunkingthewritten - not  
mmcookies - didddd  
flunkingthewritten - ugh I have more important things to do rn  
mmcookies - omg sister erasure  
flunkingthewritten - I didn’t steal ur shirt  
flunkingthewritten - it just might ave been stolen  
flunkingthewritten - by some creepy guy  
mmcookies - :O  
flunkingthewritten - might not  
flunkingthewritten - WASNT ME THO  
mmcookies - how’s faith being  
flunkingthewritten - oh you know , difficult  
mmcookies - figured as much  
flunkingthewritten - yep  
flunkingthewritten - anyway why do u care  
mmcookies - bc I’m your loving sister??!!  
flunkingthewritten - hmm loving yes  
mmcookies - YOUR THE UNLOVING ONE! YOU STOLE MY SHIRT  
flunkingthewritten - you mean *you’re , not your  
flunkingthewritten - I’m dumb but even I know that  
mmcookies - bleh  
mmcookies - hate you  
flunkingthewritten - yep bye

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR

kennedy - b00biesr0ck  
willow - sapphicwicca  
tara - strongamazon  
faith - bostondyke  
andrew - h0m0b0i.123  
lorne - krEvl0rnswAth  
gwen - thatglovegirl  
scott - scotthopes  
larry - gayjock  
darla - drulovebot  
drusilla - darlalovebot  
groo - thegroosalug

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR  
[12:47pm]  
gayjock - hey guys  
thegroosalug- hey!  
krEvl0rnswAth - hiiii  
thatglovegirl - :)  
b00biesr0ck - yo  
gayjock - wyd  
thegroosalug - me and Lorne are going to lunch rn  
krEvlOrnswAth - yeppp, going to that cafe uhh whatsitsface  
krEvlOrnswAth - flower cafe I think it’s called  
krEvlOrnswAth - something like that  
gayjock - aww sweet  
krEvlOrnswAth - how’s you and scotty going  
gayjock - oh good , he was a bit shaken but he’s fine  
gayjock - bit scared  
bostondyke - LOL  
thegroosalug - meanie  
thatglovegirl - PAHa  
bostondyke - no hope he’s ok lol  
gayjock - you should care more  
bostondyke - yeah I prolly should  
thatglovegirl - haahaha ur the best  
bostondyke - why thank you hehe  
darlalovebot - oh cmonnn this isn’t a bullying group  
gayjock - periodt  
bostondyke - gasp  
bostondyke - I’m being niiiceeee  
gayjock - try harder  
bostondyke - I am tryinggg my hardest ahsdhndbdfm  
gayjock - issues girl  
bostondyke - ok shut up fatty  
scotthopes - fuck u shut up omg  
bostondyke - bahahahajja scottttt  
scotthopes - everyone here sucks dang it  
bostondyke - trying hard not to take offence here damn  
thatglovegirl - bishhh ikrrr  
scotthopes - drug addict  
bostondyke - ok gimme ur location I’m gonna stab u  
scotthopes - wow anger issues  
bostondyke - :))  
bostondyke - dickhead  
scotthopes - slut  
bostondyke - cunt  
scotthopes - whore  
bostondyke - ;)

[scott hopes left PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR]

bostondyke - aww

[gayjock added scotthopes]

THE TRIO SUPER EPIC AWESOME  
[12:59]  
h0m0b0i.123 - uhhh the Scott thing got a bit serious guyss  
power.midget - that’s good isn’t it  
LEXLUTHOR - C O O L  
h0m0b0i.123 - uhhh serious feelings are getting hurt  
LEXLUTHOR - that’s our job andrewwwww  
power.midget - yeah that’s are jon  
power.midget - *jon  
power.midget - AHHH *job  
h0m0b0i.123 - JON  
LEXLUTHOR - JON  
LEXLUTHOR - JONNY BOY U GOT URSELF A NEW NICKNAME  
power.midget - ugh suck a dick  
h0m0b0i.123 - ;)  
power.midget - AAAAAAAAA

[strongamazon created a private chat with sapphicwicca]  
[1:04pm]  
strongamazon - hey baby  
sapphicwicca - aahh hiii!!!  
strongamazon - do you want to go for lunch w me x  
sapphicwicca - yessss can we go to that uhhh tulip cafe  
strongamazon - yesss omg I want a panini  
sapphicwicca - ughhh theyre so niceeee ikk  
strongamazon - YES  
sapphicwicca - woooo let’s go I’m in my dorm I’ll come to yoursssss

[ANGEL_HATE_BOT created a private chat with ohmandy]  
[1:06pm]  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - ay up  
ohmandy - ugh  
ohmandy - what  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - the kings arms is back open  
ohmandy - ????  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - the pub  
ohmandy - huh  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - a pub in England I thought u might wanna know  
ohmandy - ugh what has that gotta do with anything  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - because something else is back open  
ohmandy - yeah what  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - the window  
ohmandy - UGH NO SPIKE  
ohmandy - I LEAVE U IN THE DORM FOR 2 MINUTES AND U OPEN THE WINDOWS THAT I SPECIFICALLT TOLD U NOT TO  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - but it’s warm in here  
ohmandy - NO ITS JUST RIGHT TEMPERATURE  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - wanna catch lunch together?  
ohmandy - ugh  
ohmandy - fine  
ohmandy - just so I don’t look like a loner

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️

buffy - flunkingthewritten  
xander - xandman  
willow - sapphicwicca  
anya - bunniesrshit  
tara - strongamazon  
riley - cptn.cardboard  
oz - musicalwolf  
cordy - b0ssbItch

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️  
[1:12pm]  
xandman - anyone wanna catch lunch with me and Ahn?  
musicalwolf - sorry just had mine w Devon  
xandman - np  
xandman - anyone else?  
strongamazon - sorry I’m with willow x  
flunkingthewritten - I’ll come  
b0ssbItch - not w you xander  
xandman - thank god  
xandman - and yes Buffy woooo  
flunkingthewritten - :)))

[incoming voice call from bostondyke to flunkingthewritten]

voice transcript 

B - hello?  
F- hiii  
B - why did you call me  
F - I wanna talk to you you know like hearing your voice and stuff  
B - oh hi  
B - I can’t stay long i have to go have lunch with Xander and Anya  
F - alright can I come  
F - it’s just wes is with Fred , angels with spike, Kennedy’s with illy, if u say no then I can ask Gwen so it’s-  
F- never mind Gwens with Gunn  
B - ok fine you can come  
F - oh my god really??  
B - yeah just don’t cause a disturbance, don’t be annoying, don’t do anything actually  
F - can’t help being me B  
B - okay dont piss me off bc I’ll chase you around campus with a chainsaw  
F - geez okay  
B - cool uh see ya  
F - bye 

angels boizzz🤠

angel - ohmandy  
fred - thebetterburkle  
wes - smartboi1.0  
gunn - charlezg  
doyle - leprechaun.man  
cordy - b0ssbItch  
lorne - krEvl0rnswAth  
faith - bostondyke  
connor - connorgobrr  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
illyria - unimpressivex  
Lilah - kween<3  
gwen - thatglovegirl  
groo - thegroosalug

angels boizzz🤠  
[2:30pm]  
bostondyke - HLP  
bostondyke - ANG  
bostondyke - EL  
bostondyke - ANHEL  
bostondyke - ANGEL HELP MS  
bostondyke - ME  
connorgobrr - lol  
ohmandy - Oh god  
ohmandy - WHAT IS IT  
bostondyke - BUFFYS GONNA KILL ME  
unimpressivex - huh yes i knew this day would come  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - we all did  
leprechaun.man - what’s going on oml  
bostondyke - I ANNOYED HER A BIT  
bostondyke - SO NOW SHES GOT A CHAINSAW  
unimpressivex - lolll srsly omg  
connorgobrr - PAHAHHAH  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - which corridor let me see :)  
ohmandy - oh no  
bostondyke - WHERE DOD SJE EVEN gET A CHAINZAW FROM  
ohmandy - FAITH DAMN IT WHAT DID U DO TO HER  
bostondyke - IDK HELP IM IN A JANITRS CLOSET  
ohmandy - what did you dooo omg  
bostondyke - GAVE HER A COMPLIMENT  
ohmandy - what did you say tho  
bostondyke - I said she had a nice body  
ohmandy - OMG FAITH YOU CANT SAY THAT  
ohmandy - WAS THERE OTHER PEOPLE THERE  
ohmandy - are you high!?  
bostondyke - 1. Yes 2. no  
bostondyke - HELPPPWW  
ohmandy - WHAT JANITORS CLOSET  
bostondyke - IDK WDYM  
ohmandy - WHAT NUMBER  
bostondyke - I DONU KNOW  
ohmandy - check  
bostondyke - I CANR WHAG IF SHES ROUND THE CORNER  
ohmandy - just check  
bostondyke - number 12  
ohmandy - ok  
ohmandy - IM ON MY WA  
bostondyke - PLS  
bostondyke - I MADE ANOISE  
bostondyke - Help  
bostondyke - AAA  
bostondyke - IM GONNA DIE  
bostondyke - THE UC SUNNYDALE CHAINSAW MASSACRE  
unimpressivex - lol rip  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - bye bye Faith  
bostondyke - I didn’t know she was being serious about the chainsaw commenttt  
unimpressivex - SHE WARNED U??  
bostondyke - I FORGOT  
thatglovegirl - THS IS HILARIOUS  
kween<3 - omg what is going on  
bostondyke - IM GOING TO BE CHAINSAWED BY BUFFY SUMMERS  
ohmandy - uhhh Faith  
bostondyke - WHAT  
ohmandy - ur not in 12  
bostondyke - I KNOW  
ohmandy - ??  
bostondyke - OMG DID I SAY 12  
ohmandy - yep  
bostondyke - I MEANT 21  
thatglovegirl- phahahahahhah I’m livid  
kween<3 - this is amazing :)  
bostondyke - SOMEONE BE MY LOOKOUT CHECK WERE THE MURDEROUS BUFFU IS WHAT CORRIDOR  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - ooop I’ve found her  
unimpressivex - lol  
bostondyke - WHERE  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - behind u  
bostondyke - vjshsbebdbdbbsb aaaaa  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - jk  
bostondyke - I HATE U W A FIERY VEGEANCE  
bostondyke - VENGEANCE  
kween<3 - oh I see Buffy  
bostondyke - yea!?  
kween<3 - she’s w Anya and xander  
bostondyke - OML  
bostondyke - I HATE MT LFIE  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - AHAHJAHAHA

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️

buffy - flunkingthewritten  
xander - xandman  
willow - sapphicwicca  
anya - bunniesrshit  
tara - strongamazon  
riley - cptn.cardboard  
oz - musicalwolf  
cordy - b0ssbItch

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️  
[8:23pm]  
xandman - hey! Is everyone ready for Oz’s gig??  
b0ssbItch - should be fun , me and Doyle are at the bronze already  
xandman - oh have fun  
xandman - me and Ahn are nearly ready to go  
flunkingthewritten - I’m leaving in a minute  
musicalwolf - thanks for the support :)  
strongamazon - nppp, me and will are at the bronze

[bostondyke created a private chat with flunkingthewritten]  
[8:27am]  
bostondyke - hey I’m sorry  
flunkingthewritten - it’s fine haha  
bostondyke - thought u were actually gonna chainsaw me to death  
flunkingthewritten - ?  
bostondyke - I have trust issues  
flunkingthewritten - you’re kinda growing on me yk  
bostondyke - RREALLYY  
flunkingthewritten - just a bit  
bostondyke - OKOKOK IM COMINH TO UR DORM  
flunkingthewritten - what why  
bostondyke - oz  
bostondyke - gig  
flunkingthewritten - OH YEAH  
flunkingthewritten - have you dressed up? I feel i should’ve dressed up  
bostondyke - idk what u think counts  
bostondyke - you’ll see what I’m wearing  
bostondyke - you can tell me if it’s ok  
flunkingthewritten - but should I have done something  
bostondyke - you’ll look amazing it’s fine  
flunkingthewritten - aw ty  
flunkingthewritten - I thought you were quite rough and annnoying but ur acc sweet and cute  
bostondyke - oh yeah;)  
flunkingthewritten - oh god I didn’t mean that  
flunkingthewritten - yk people make mistakes when texting  
bostondyke - hmm  
bostondyke - I’m here blondie  
flunkingthewritten - k one sec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! hope you enjoyed :)  
> lmk what u think..
> 
> Next chapter : what happened at Oz’s gig!?


	3. big soft teddy bear with trust issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio have pretty unrealistic views of themselves, Scott hope is still, yk, Lilah is jealous af (bless her soul), Fred and Wes have the most slow burn relationship ever to happen (lmao let’s be honest), Faith is probably high but she might not be, and illyria has never watched frozen *gasp*. Also a lot more jUiCy stuff lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I’m back and now I’ve typed everyone’s username in this sm that the minute I type ‘f’ it jumps to ‘flunkingthewritten’ or if I type ‘b’ it goes to ‘bostondyke’ so that’s great ;-;  
> this is genuinely fun to make and I hope you might enjoy it too so yeah enjoy ig lol

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️

buffy - flunkingthewritten  
xander - xandman  
willow - sapphicwicca  
anya - bunniesrshit  
tara - strongamazon  
riley - cptn.cardboard  
oz - musicalwolf  
cordy - b0ssbItch

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️  
[2:33am]  
xandman - dang that was so cool you’re the best oz man  
bunniesrshit - i think everyone’s drunk  
flunkingthewritten - I sure am  
musicalwolf - hmm. This should be fun..  
sapphicwicca - Huh?  
musicalwolf - I don’t get drunk  
musicalwolf - it’s weird  
musicalwolf - or i do but I act the same  
musicalwolf - maybe I should get that checked out  
strongamazon - yeah you probably should lmao  
flunkingthewritten - damnnn I’m soooo drunk  
flunkingthewritten - the drunkiest drunk  
cptn.cardboard - oh jeez guys  
sapphicwicca - oh no... not drunk Buffy !!  
b0ssbItch - I’m gonna add Doyle .  
strongamazon - uhhh, cordy, where were you guys for half the gig  
xandman - how about DONT tell us

[b0ssbItch added leprechaun.man to Scooby Gangg😎❤️]

leprechaun.man - ello  
leprechaun.man - we all drunk are we  
cptn.cardboard - not me  
leprechaun.man - huh party pooper  
sapphicwicca - hey it’s Friday we can lie in as mutch as we wan  
cptn.cardboard - not how u spell much  
cptn.cardboard - also it’s not Friday  
sapphicwicca - whateva  
sapphicwicca - what I’m proposing is that we shud go back  
sapphicwicca - meet up rn

[flunkingthewritten added bostondyke to Scooby Gangg!😎❤️]

sapphicwicca - uhhh why did u add Faith  
xandman - why Faith  
flunkingthewritten - Faith woz at the bronz  
bostondyke - hheyy  
flunkingthewritten - we cant meet up I’m buzzy  
flunkingthewritten - BUSY I MEAN BUSY  
xandman - uhhh  
musicalwolf - oh god  
strongamazon - Buffy where are you  
flunkingthewritten - ugh where are You  
strongamazon - gajh in my room w will  
bostondyke - shoundt you be fucking  
sapphicwicca - buffyyyy answer usss were are u  
b0ssbItch - well IM in my dorm  
xandman - I’m with Ahn  
musicalwolf - I’m going to sleep  
cptn.cardboard - same here  
leprechaun.man - me too but I got plenty more alcohol if any1 cares  
sapphicwicca - WHERE ARE U BUFF  
flunkingthewritten - IN MY ROLM  
flunkingthewritten - ROOM  
flunkingthewritten - DRUNKK  
flunkingthewritten - IM GONNA REGERT TJIS IN THE MORNING  
sapphicwicca - ? What are you doing  
flunkingthewritten - ugh nothinggffffg  
bostondyke - watttttt  
bostondyke - c’mon Buffy what are u doing  
strongamazon - yeah  
xandman - uhhh me and Ahn are gonna leave now but we will find out what ur doing Buffy nehehejj  
bostondyke - lol u drunk  
sapphicwicca - we all are dunbass  
bostondyke - u mean dumbass  
sapphicwicca - uhh what is faith even doing ere  
sapphicwicca - me and Tara are leavin  
strongamazon - yeah bye  
bostondyke - yeehhahaha Buffy what r u doing 

[flunkingthewritten created a private chat with bostondyke]  
[2:51am]  
flunkingthewritten - HEY LOL  
bostondyke - LOK IMEE DRUNK AND HIGH T THE SAME TIME  
flunkingthewritten - mmmmmhn  
bostondyke - why ru textinme we rein the ssme room  
flunkingthewritten - ikkkknoww  
flunkingthewritten- hahah  
bostondyke - wanna makekeekeke out  
flunkingthewritten - you e already askdd  
bostondyke - ikkkfkkkk  
flunkingthewritten - we’ll regret it sookn tho  
bostondyke - I wontttt

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️  
[4:00am]  
flunkingthewritten - nightgtt baby  
flunkingthewritten - oh sorry rong person

—the next morning—  
Buffy Summers had remembered, well, hardly anything at all about the last night. They went to Oz’s gig. They.. theyy...  
Yeah she could remember parts of it. She remembers drinking, Faith’s laugh, xander dancing crazily, willow and Tara smooching.... OH MY GOD  
Buffy’s breath hitched in her throat and she lay almost paralysed in worry. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and next to her, in her single bed with her comfy pillows and padded duvet, was a Faith. Faith . Oh my god faith was next to her. In bed. Buffy’s arm strewn over her bare torso. As Buffy jolted upright, Faith snored a little but stayed fast asleep. Buffy clambered out of bed, before grabbing a towel to wrap around herself and hide from existence just in case FAITH LEHANE, the girl she just shared a bed with, the annoying one , woke up. Buffy had a sort of unnecessary attraction to Faith that she had tried to hide.. she really didn’t like her much, but Faith sure was hot. Buffy did remember actually liking Faith at the bronze, but she was drunk as fuck so it was probably just that. But she also remembers tasting Faith, the pleasure that brought. Buffy gave a sigh of relief as she remembered they didn’t have sex, but just kissed. Just kissed. A lot. It’s fine. She was just drunk. Very. Part of Buffy blamed Faith, Faith had had a crush on her after all, but Faith was arguably more drunk than Buffy and also high, so Faith couldn’t be held accountable. It had to be buffys fault. And thennnn buffy realised the date. It’s Friday. Today. A work day. With lectures. She didn’t want Faith to try to kill her if she didn’t wake her up for lectures, so Buffy procrastinated from doing that and .. hid under the covers.  
—Text Over—

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR

kennedy - b00biesr0ck  
willow - sapphicwicca  
tara - strongamazon  
faith - bostondyke  
andrew - h0m0b0i.123  
lorne - krEvl0rnswAth  
gwen - thatglovegirl  
scott - scotthopes  
larry - gayjock  
darla - drulovebot  
drusilla - darlalovebot  
groo - thegroosalug

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR  
[12:54pm]  
scotthopes - uhhh loll Faith didn’t come back to my dorm from the bronze last night  
sapphicwicca - weird. She did come back from the bronze.  
scotthopes - just not to my dorm lmao  
sapphicwicca - hm lol that is weird  
sapphicwicca - I haven’t seen her today , but I haven’t seen many people , there was a big party at the bronze so they’re prolly all asleep still  
scotthopes - ah that makes sense  
scotthopes - lol new conspiracy : where did Faith sleep  
sapphicwicca - lmaoo  
sapphicwicca - kinda hope she’s dead  
scotthopes - she’s in this group  
sapphicwicca - ahh

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️

buffy - flunkingthewritten  
xander - xandman  
willow - sapphicwicca  
anya - bunniesrshit  
tara - strongamazon  
riley - cptn.cardboard  
oz - musicalwolf  
cordy - b0ssbItch

Scooby Gangg!😎❤️  
[4:00am]  
flunkingthewritten - nightgtt baby  
flunkingthewritten - oh sorry rong person  
[1:38pm]  
xandman - uhhh  
b0ssbItch - who’s the RIGHt person  
flunkingthewritten - oh shit sorry idk what that was about rly  
musicalwolf - hmm  
leprechaun.man - hMmMmM  
bostondyke - hey  
sapphicwicca- ugh forgot you’re here  
bostondyke - :’)  
flunkingthewritten - Faith where are you  
bostondyke - where are You  
sapphicwicca - oh yeah Scott said u didn’t come back to ur dorm last night..  
bostondyke - yeah ik I didn’t  
sapphicwicca - ..  
flunkingthewritten - I’m at the library  
bostondyke - studious  
flunkingthewritten - ok no I’m not at the library  
bostondyke - wow  
bostondyke - where r u then  
flunkingthewritten - dorm  
bostondyke - I’m near uhh corridor 23  
bostondyke - can I call u quick pls  
flunkingthewritten - WHAT  
bostondyke - ? Can I call u  
bostondyke - on the phone  
flunkingthewritten - oihhh I thought u meant you were asking if u could name me quick  
xandman - uhhh  
xandman - my mind did not go to a healthy place there  
flunkingthewritten - ugh fine call me

[incoming call from bostondyke to flunkingthewritten]  
F - hi  
B - hi  
...  
B - why are you calling me  
F - I uhh woke up in ur dorm  
B - yep  
B - do you not remember anything  
F - nope  
...  
F - ok fine maybe a bit  
B - yeah..  
F - well you’re uhh quite a good kisser haha  
F - really good  
B - ugh  
B - it was a mistake okay oh my god  
F - I quite enjoyed it  
B - well of course you did  
B - you’re practically a, uhh, a making-out-addict thingy  
F - you wanna uhh-  
B - -no  
F - I didnt finish my-  
B - -no  
F - Jesus let me finish  
B - bet my answers no  
F - you wanna uhh  
F - go out  
F - on a date  
B - it was a mistake  
F - just one date  
F - I’m free for the rest of the day  
F - and I know you are  
B - ahh knew my answer would be no  
F - come on it doesn’t even have to be a date  
F - just to the bronze later or-  
B - ugh are you trying to get me drunk so we kiss or fuck or something?  
F - NO I just want to talk pleaseee  
...  
F - we won’t have any alcohol okay  
B - this is ridiculous  
F - come on. we don’t even have to go to the bronze, just meet me so we can TALK  
B - fine  
B - it’s not a date  
F - know any cafes?  
B - only one but we can’t risk it  
B - Tara and willow might be there  
F - just risk it if there’s only one  
B - yeah it’s like poppy cafe or something.. or daisy..  
B - NOT A DATE  
F - yep I get it  
F - we can maybe make it one tho-  
B - -no  
B - we can talk  
F - do you like me  
F - at least a little  
B - I liked you better before we...  
F - ..ding ding that’s a lie  
B - fine  
B - whatever  
B - who cares anyway  
F - me . A lot.  
...  
B - I’ll be seeing you  
F - yep see ya in a minute ba-  
B - oh my god Faith  
F - sorry it just came out  
F - instinct, you know  
B - hmm.  
B - see ya in a minute then  
[call ended by flunkingthewritten]

angels boizzz🤠

angel - ohmandy  
fred - thebetterburkle  
wes - smartboi1.0  
gunn - charlezg  
doyle - leprechaun.man  
cordy - b0ssbItch  
lorne - krEvl0rnswAth  
faith - bostondyke  
connor - connorgobrr  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
illyria - unimpressivex  
Lilah - kween<3  
gwen - thatglovegirl  
groo - thegroosalug

angels boizzz🤠  
[2:02pm]  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - hoi  
kween<3 - oh look my number one fan  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - bOnSoiR Lilah  
kween<3 - bientôt je vais t'arracher la gorge  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - eh?  
kween<3 - damn learn how to speak french big bad spikey  
smartboi1.0 - uh I know how to speak french and uhhh  
kween<3 - oh I know you do  
thebetterburkle - heya x  
unimpressivex - ew hi worse burkle  
thebetterburkle - shut up illy you blue haired bafoon  
unimpressivex - hot on the insults :D  
charlezg - yoww :)  
leprechaun.man - damn I’m tired here  
b0ssbItch - oh god same  
charlezg - why?  
leprechaun.man - fell asleep bout 5am here  
charlezg - damn  
b0ssbItch - yeah there was a party at the bronze  
b0ssbItch - guess I forgot it was Thursday  
kween<3 - aww I should’ve been there  
b0ssbItch - no you shouldn’t have  
b0ssbItch - u ruin everything  
kween<3 - yeah that’s the point x  
b0ssbItch - ugh  
b0ssbItch - in high school I would’ve given everything to be like u  
b0ssbItch - and then I realised  
kween<3 - oh you never will hun  
kween <3 - I’m just too good  
b0ssbItch - you’re just a horrible person  
kween<3 - rude  
charlezg - nah true  
b0ssbItch - sooo true  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - yep and that’s what I like  
kween<3 - ikr spike it’s quite enlightening  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - yep it is  
smartboi1.0 - shut up Lilah  
kween<3 - uh no bow down to your betters  
ohmandy - omg what’s going on now  
ohmandy - ugh LILAH  
ohmandy - I’m on the verge of removing you  
kween<3 - oh go ahead idc  
kween<3 - but I’m the one keeping this chat alive  
ohmandy - no I mean from existence :P  
kween<3 - lol how come you like angel guysss  
kween<3 - he’s the same as me  
ohmandy - uhhh I’m nothing like you  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - uh Lilah you’re great n all but can you not replace me uhh  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - it’s my job to annoy angel  
kween<3 - ugh  
thebetterburkle - um I left for a minute and now I have no idea what’s going on  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - lilahs trying to steal my place in angels heart  
ohmandy - you don’t have a place in my heart  
thebetterburkle - what I thought you liked Lilah  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - I did  
kween<3 - oh don’t make me kill you  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - I still do like you but replacing me is a line you can’t cross  
b0ssbItch - ugh idc anymore I’m going to bed  
leprechaun.man - it’s . 2pm  
b0ssbItch - yeah ik triedb0ssbItch - *tire  
b0ssbItch - **tored  
b0ssbItch - ***TIRES  
b0ssbItch - ****TIREDLS  
b0ssbItch - tied  
b0ssbItch - tired  
leprechaun.man - wow ok  
leprechaun.man - took a while

drUgZ🔪

fred - thebetterburkle  
faith - bostondyke  
kennedy - b00biesr0ck  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
illyria - unimpressivex  
giles - RIPPER  
Ethan - RAYnEy 

drUgZ🔪  
[2:34pm]  
b00biesr0ck - hey hotties  
thebetterburkle - hiya!  
unimpressivex - oooh hottie huh, I might just blush :3  
thebetterburkle - you cant your skin is too pasty white  
unimpressivex - we are literally twins  
unimpressivex - identical  
thebetterburkle - except we’re not bc you decided to be all alt and dye your hair blue  
b00biesr0ck - pretty sure everyone thinks illy is cool tho lmao  
thebetterburkle - so? People find me cool  
unimpressivex - meh  
unimpressivex - Wes and Gunn maybe  
b00biesr0ck - well yep Gunn and Wes only  
b00biesr0ck - jinx lol  
unimpressivex - jinkss  
unimpressivex- JINX AGAIN  
b00biesr0ck - ok hans  
unimpressivex - huh  
b00biesr0ck - Hans  
b00biesr0ck - and anna  
b00biesr0ck - from frozen  
unimpressivex - oh never watched it  
b00biesr0ck - AHDBDBDBS WHAT  
b00biesr0ck - YOUVE NEVER FUCKING WATCHRD FROZENvvb?!???  
unimpressivex - lol no  
thebetterburkle - illieeee  
thebetterburkle - you suckkkk;))  
unimpressivex - I don’t watch shitty movies  
thebetterburkle - you watch twilight  
unimpressivex - WHEN I WAS 11  
b00biesr0ck - BBUT FROZEN IS GOD TIER ILLYRIA  
unimpressivex - no  
unimpressivex - howw  
unimpressivex - the fucc

[thebetterburkle created a private chat with smartboi1.0]  
[3:00pm]  
thebetterburkle - hey!!  
smartboi1.0 - hello!  
thebetterburkle - so I was thinking  
smartboi1.0 - yes  
thebetterburkle - I like you  
smartboi1.0 - yes  
thebetterburkle - you like me  
smartboi1.0 - indeed  
thebetterburkle - I think we should be closer friends!  
smartboi1.0 - ..erm  
smartboi1.0 - yes wonderful idea 

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR

kennedy - b00biesr0ck  
willow - sapphicwicca  
tara - strongamazon  
faith - bostondyke  
andrew - h0m0b0i.123  
lorne - krEvl0rnswAth  
gwen - thatglovegirl  
scott - scotthopes  
larry - gayjock  
darla - drulovebot  
drusilla - darlalovebot  
groo - thegroosalug

PANIC! AT THE GAY BARRR  
[3:03pm]  
bostondyke - HEYHYEHEY  
bostondyke - GUESS WHAT  
b00biesr0ck - ur high  
unimpressivex - u stoned  
bostondyke - NOPE  
b00biesr0ck - omg then whatever can it be  
unimpressivex - lmfao  
sapphicwicca - uhhh Faith but when aren’t you stoned  
bostondyke - NOW  
gayjock - hmmm I’ll guess why you’re happy  
gayjock - you had your very first orgasm aww  
gayjock - on your own  
bostondyke - LARRYY  
gayjock - oh was I right *blush*  
bostondyke - ILL HAVE YOU KNOW IVE HAD SEX MULTIPLE TIMES  
bostondyke - IN LOTS OF DIFFERENT WAYS  
sapphicwicca - too much detail  
b0ssbItch - not enough;)  
sapphicwicca - kennedy wtf  
scotthopes - faith yk your the definition of a whore  
bostondyke - scott yk your the definition of a misogynistic bastard  
unimpressivex - the way you managed to spell misogynistic but not you’re  
bostondyke - misogynistic was autocorrect I thought it was missoginistick  
unimpressivex - remind me how you got into college again  
scotthopes - whoring  
gayjock - u got sympathy bc u have issues  
sapphicwicca - your outstanding grades of ‘F’  
scotthopes - everyone was too scared you’d beat the shit out of them if they said no  
bostondyke - at least they’ve got their priorities right ;)  
bostondyke - also scotty is that u saying you’re scared of me?awwwe  
scotthopes - yes your snoring is truly haunting  
sapphicwicca - hahahah  
gayjock - bet it is  
bostondyke - 🖕  
scotthopes - oOooOh scary  
b0ssbItch - ANYWAY what is it u wanted us to guesssjsksn?!!?  
bostondyke - oh yeh  
bostondyke - GUESS WHO I HAD LUNCH WITH  
scotthopes - ur mom  
bostondyke - ugh never  
scotthopes - aww are ya too cool for your mommy now  
bostondyke - no she was an abusive fucking stoner bitch always towards me and was a fucking prostitute bc that’s the only thing that would pay the fucking bills:)  
scotthopes - ahh now we know where you get it from  
sapphicwicca - ok Faith I hate you but Scott that’s one step too far  
bostondyke - idc anyway  
sapphicwicca - you should do  
bostondyke - well I dOnT  
bostondyke - lmao  
sapphicwicca - well there, you are a self centered bitch  
strongamazon - will, stop baby  
strongamazon - are you feeling okay  
sapphicwicca - not rly actually  
sapphicwicca - sorry everyone  
sapphicwicca - I’ll go now  
b00biesr0ck - wow  
gayjock - np  
unimpressivex - Jesus  
unimpressivex - anyway who did you have lunch with?  
bostondyke - BUFFYYY  
b00biesr0ck - REALLY??!  
b00biesr0ck - HOWWW  
b00biesr0ck - HOWD IT GO  
unimpressivex - OMFGGG  
bostondyke - IT WAS GREAT  
bostondyke - I THINK  
bostondyke - I MADE HER FUCKING LAUGHHHHNNMM  
bostondyke - HGHHHFNNNMMMFF  
unimpressivex - woww even with your dead sense of humor:)£  
bostondyke - I KNOWWWWW  
b00biesr0ck - illie... me and Faith have the same sense of humor what are u implying here  
unimpressivex - nothingggg  
b00biesr0ck - wow lmaoo  
bostondyke - CAN WE TALK ON THE DRUGS CHAT PLSS  
unimpressivex - k sure

drUgZ🔪

fred - thebetterburkle  
faith - bostondyke  
kennedy - b00biesr0ck  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
illyria - unimpressivex  
giles - RIPPER  
Ethan - RAYnEy 

drUgZ🔪  
[3:28pm]  
bostondyke - HEY HOWDY  
unimpressivex - 🤠🤠  
b00biesr0ck - hey guyssssh  
thebetterburkle - hey!  
bostondyke - hey fred :3  
thebetterburkle - hhuh  
bostondyke - got any weed  
thebetterburkle - uh yeah ig  
b00biesr0ck - teehee can I come pls  
unimpressivex - and me  
thebetterburkle - are y’all not in lessons  
unimpressivex - nope the others are I think  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - HeY I’m in a lesson but I’m coming heehe  
thebetterburkle - go get an education  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - bOllOcks  
thebetterburkle - fine  
bostondyke - ok let’s go 

THE TRIO SUPER EPIC AWESOME

warren - LEXLUTHOR  
jonathan - power.midget  
andrew - h0m0b0i.123

THE TRIO SUPER EPIC AWESOME  
[4:36pm]  
LEXLUTHOR - HEY BOYZ  
h0m0b0i.123 - hiyaa  
power.midget - yooo  
power.midget - just in time I just finished my lectures  
LEXLUTHOR - yes I’m very timely  
h0m0b0i.123 - vocabulary 1000  
power.midget - didn’t know that u knew such big words warren  
LEXLUTHOR - okay JON  
power.midget - h e y  
power.midget - ok wazza boy  
h0m0b0i.123 - what a sexy nickname  
h0m0b0i.123 - I can’t acc go see you guys rn I have to do a vlog  
LEXLUTHOR - for what, 0:999999 likes to dislike ratio  
power.midget - yeah lol  
h0m0b0i.123 - one day i will blow up on the internet, just you wait  
power.midget - wat, like, explode?! Bc pls do  
LEXLUTHOR - Jonny boy... Andrew is a key member of the team  
LEXLUTHOR - what would we be without him  
LEXLUTHOR - if he exploded, we’d be like, the duo plus the pieces of flesh that used to be Andrew  
power.midget - orrrr wed be better  
h0m0b0i.123 - thank you Warren you lovely boy  
h0m0b0i.123- I will simply block out the haters JONATHAN  
power.midget - OKAY DONT KILL ME  
h0m0b0i1.0 - DO NT TEST MY PATIENCE  
LEXLUTHOR - AndRew, I CHOOSE YOU!  
h0m0b0i.123 - hIIIII - YAH  
power.midget - blocks kick with immense skill  
power.midget - FLAMETHROWER  
h0m0b0i.123- THROWS WATEE ONTO FLAME, IT TURNS TO ROCK AND ANDREW THE GREAT CHUCKS ROCK AT MIDGET’S TINY HEAD  
power.midget - ducks, uses his flying powers to deliver a blow to andrew face whilst zooming past Andrew in the air  
LEXLUTHOR - sir warren butts in, with a sword and a lightning bolt  
LEXLUTHOR - ‘calm yourselves, soldiers’ he says, yet with a hint of rage in his voice. With a twinkle in his eye, he...  
power.midget - WHAT DOES HE DO  
LEXLUTHOR - he wields the sword in his right hand, swinging it through the ground inbetween midget and Andrew the great.  
h0m0b0i.123 - Andrew the great jumps back in surprise of the strength of his god, and gapes at the crack sir warren has made in the ground below them  
LEXLUTHOR - sir warren then spins his lightning bolt around with great power, midget and Andrew the great had never seen anything like it  
power.midget - midget(pls give me a different name) had once tried to do the same skill, but it was practically impossible.  
‘How does sir warren do such magic?’ Midget wonders out loud, with wide eyes.  
h0m0b0i.123 - Andrew the great is lost for words, and simply shakes his head with his mouth wide open in response to midgets question  
LEXLUTHOR - sir warren then slams the lightning bolt into the ground, sending lightning shockwaves throughout the universe, and sending Andrew the great and midget hurtling across the ground.  
h0m0b0i.123 - Andrew the great rubs his head, and gets up, but is paralysed in fear as he sees...  
power.midget - A GREAT BIG DEMON FROM THE PITS OF HELL, IT IS TALLER THAN ANY MAN, WITH IMMENSE STRENGTH AND HORNS LIKE DAGGERS  
LEXLUTHOR - it is no challenge for sir warren. He has fought many of these before, ever since he was a young boy.  
‘You do not scare me’ his manly voice booms. ‘I have fought worse than you measly demon. I have defeated GODS!’  
With that sir warren grew taller than the demon with his super powers, and glared down at him with penetrating eyes.  
power.midget - midget looks over in awe to see what is happening. He adjusts his cool hair and raises a hand in the air. ‘Take me’ he murmurs. ‘TAKE ME INSTEADDDD’ he shouts now, voice filled with anguish and despair. This was because his whole family had been killed by these demons before.  
h0m0b0i.123 - the demon marches towards midget, who is stumbling, trying to get up off the ground. Then the demon starts charging at him, his big feet sending BOOMING sounds across the galaxies.  
power.midget - midgets face turns fearful and he sees his whole life flash before his eyes. The good moments, the bad moments , and THEN he sees his family, slaughtered by these beasts. ‘I’ll never forget!’ He screams at the demons dagger-like horns. ‘NEVERR!!’ He draws a sword from his belt and attempts to slice the demons head off...  
LEXLUTHOR - BUT HES MADE OF ROCKS!!! Sir warren marches towards him, he doesn’t even have to run to catch up to him. He then throws a fire bolt into the back of the demon, just to tease it. The demon spins round and grabs sir warren by the neck!  
h0m0b0i.123 - Andrew the great suddenly gets up and kicks the demon in the shin with his karate skills.  
power.midget - ‘hey, demon, over here!’ midget chants with his manly voice. The demon drops warren, who has returned to his normal size, and midget throws a poisonous tennis ball at the demons chest!  
LEXLUTHOR - ‘BOY , NO!!!!’ Warren shouts. The poisonous tennis ball gives the demon STRENGTH. MORE STRENGTH!!!! A red flash of lightning flashes in the sky and the demon laughs manically!  
h0m0b0i.123 - ‘MIDGET! NOW THANKS TO YOU, THE WHOLE WORLD IS IN ETERNAL HELLLLL!!!’ Andrew the great screams manlily. ‘ME AND SIR WARRWN HAVE THIS SORTED , PUNY BOY!’  
LEXLUTHOR - sir warren glares at the demon , and the demon coils in fear. The demon sends a strike at him but sir warren moves it out the way and into a hill with great ease. Midget looks in awe as the hill implodes. ‘Midget,’ he says, ‘it is your fault the world is in eternal hell. So finish it, boy! KILL HIM!!’  
power.midget - midget stumbles up and looks warily at the demon, pretending to be shy. ‘SIKE BITCH. IT WAS ALL AN ACT . I AM THE MOST POWERFUL!!!’ midget gets up with outstanding power and simply snaps the demons neck. ‘Oh my god, Jonathan , what would we do without you?’ Warren and Andrew say in scary unison.  
‘It’s SIR Jonathan to you.’ Sir Jonathan says.  
‘Thank you soooo much for saving us.’ Says warren. ‘What would we do without you?’  
sir Jonathan smiles in a manly way, puffing out his enormous and toned 6 pack. ‘It’s just what I do.’ THE END.  
LEXLUTHOR - no uhhh take that out  
h0m0b0i.123 - yeah it’s not fair  
power.midget - ugh fine  
power.midget - midget stumbles up and looks warily at the demon, ACTUALLY BEING shy. Sir jon.. I mean midget, plunges a blade into the demons stomach and the world is restored to not being hell anymore.  
h0m0b0i.123 - AND THATS HOW THE TRIO WAS CREATED  
LEXLUTHOR - that Was so cOOL WE NEED TO GO RECREATE IT  
power.midget - YES  
power.midget - WHO WILL PLAY THE DEMON?  
h0m0b0i.123 - Scott hope?  
LEXLUTHOR - k sure

sisters xoxo

buffy - flunkingthewritten  
dawn - mmcookies 

sisters xoxo  
[5:26pm]  
mmcookies - hey Buffy are you in a lecture  
mmcookies - bufFfyYyy  
flunkingthewritten - what  
flunkingthewritten - and no lectures are over for today  
mmcookies - I just wanted to see how you’re doing  
mmcookies - also to ask for my shirt backkkkkk!!!!  
flunkingthewritten - I DONT HAVE YOUR SHITT  
flunkingthewritten - *SHIRT SORRY  
mmcookies - you so do  
flunkingthewritten - I don’t soooo  
mmcookies - whatever  
flunkingthewritten - is that all you wanted to say?  
mmcookies - hmmm  
mmcookies - how’s faith being lol  
flunkingthewritten - oh yk annoying  
mmcookies - hm I guessed so  
mmcookies - thought you went to lunch together?:3  
flunkingthewritten - WHATZ  
flunkingthewritten - HOW DID YOU  
flunkingthewritten - WHAT  
flunkingthewritten - bccc we didn’t  
mmcookies - Faith said u did pahah  
flunkingthewritten - UVE BEEN TALKING OMTO FAITH  
mmcookies - ?  
flunkingthewritten - YOUVE BEEN TALKING TO FAITH???!  
flunkingthewritten - anyway she’s full of lies  
mmcookies - I’m not buying you here.  
flunkingthewritten - nonono you haveeee to believe me I did NOT have lunch with Faith  
flunkingthewritten - I WOULD RATHER DIE  
mmcookies - hm  
mmcookies - sure  
flunkingthewritten - WHAT HAS FAIRH TOLD YOU  
mmcookies - that you had lunch together  
mmcookies - also that you , yk, :3333  
flunkingthewritten - KISSED??!?!  
mmcookies - but ik ik THATS a lie lol  
mmcookies - bet you had lunch tho  
flunkingthewritten - nope  
flunkingthewritten - never happened  
flunkingthewritten - WE ALSO NEVER KISSED THAT LYING BITCH  
mmcookies - well yeah I gathered that  
flunkingthewritten - ok I’m gonna go  
mmcookies - cya

[flunkingthewritten created a private chat with bostondyke]  
[5:31pm]  
flunkingthewritten - FAITH  
flunkingthewritten - FAITH ANSWER ME RN  
[5:54pm]  
bostondyke - ?  
flunkingthewritten - oh finally she answers  
bostondyke - what do you want  
flunkingthewritten - oh wow is there a reason for you being rude  
bostondyke - oh sorry I didn’t mean to be rude  
flunkingthewritten - WELL IM MAD AT U  
bostondyke - what why I swear I didn’t mean to be rude  
flunkingthewritten - NOT ABOUT THAT  
flunkingthewritten - YOUVE BEEN MESSAGING MY SISTER AND TELLING HER SHIT THAT I DO NOT WANT U TO TELL ANYONE  
bostondyke - sorry  
flunkingthewritten - is there something bothering you  
bostondyke - nope  
bostondyke - come and join me spike illie Ken and Fred?  
flunkingthewritten - I don’t want ur drugs  
bostondyke - didn’t say you were having them  
flunkingthewritten - yep ok there’s definitely something bothering you  
bostondyke - nope sometimes I just get like that  
flunkingthewritten - right  
flunkingthewritten - I’d like to talk to you actually face to face  
bostondyke - come to me then baby *moan*  
flunkingthewritten - ..ew  
bostondyke - OMG IM SO SORRY THAT WAS KENNEDY  
flunkingthewritten - oh so They’re ALL watching you text me rn wow so considerate Faith, this is private  
bostondyke - sorryyy  
bostondyke - plsss I want u to come over  
bostondyke - were in my dorm  
flunkingthewritten - fine just bc I have nothing to do  
bostondyke - you don’t have to do drugs obviously , if they force u I’ll beat them the fucc up and we can run away  
flunkingthewritten - lol ok  
bostondyke - oh and don’t worry Scott isn’t here

slayerzzz🖤

faith - bostondyke  
buffy - flunkingthewritten  
kendra - vampYr

slayerzzz🖤  
[6:22pm]  
vampYr - hey guys  
vampYr - guysssss

WOLF RAM HART

lindsey - lindseysingz  
lilah - kween<3  
gavin - lawyer100  
eve - sexy:3

WOLF RAM HART  
[7:01pm]  
sexy:3 - heya  
kween<3 - ew  
lindseysingz - god Lilah  
kween<3 - omg I can’t do anything nowadays  
sexy:3 - nope;)  
sexy:3 - wesleys living proof of that  
kween<3 - EXCUSE ME  
lindseysingz - haha  
kween<3 - well Lindsey’s literally the embodiment of uh dead inside soo  
sexy:3 - 🖕  
lindseysingz - thank u  
kween<3 - np sweetie  
sexy:3 - anyway isn’t Wes dating Fred  
kween<3 - ugh probably  
kween<3 - like doesnt he know she’s a goddamn stoner  
sexy:3 - ooo you acc like him huh  
lindseysingz - didn’t think you had actual human emotions that’s a new one  
kween<3 - that’s coming from you, Lindsey  
sexy:3 - I got news for you Lilah babe  
sexy:3 - he doesnt like u  
sexy:3 - youre his fucking sex toy  
kween<3 - he does like me whether he likes it or not bitch  
kween<3 - goodbye

[kween<3 created a private chat with smartboi1.0]  
[7:08pm]  
kween<3 - like me  
smartboi1.0 - wat  
kween<3 - like.  
kween<3 - me.  
smartboi1.0 - I do like you?  
kween<3 - okay keep it that way  
kween<3 - I rly like you  
kween<3 - oh yeah but you prefer fReD  
smartboi1.0 - what’s Fred got to do with this  
kween<3 - I mean what kinda name is Fred anyway oh my goddd  
kween<3 - WinIfreD  
kween<3 - what’s she named after ,, Winnie the witch  
kween<3 - her sisters cooler  
kween<3 - also you do KNOW she’s a stoner right  
kween<3 - yk drugs are bad right  
kween<3 - i sure do  
kween<3 - I don’t taste of fucking weed

[smartboi1.0 left the private chat]

I N I T I A T I V E👊

riley - cptn.cardboard  
forrest - rileylovebot  
graham - jAwLinEx

I N I T I A T I V E👊  
[9:20pm]  
captain.cardboard - howdy boyoz  
rileylovebot - sup  
captain.cardboard - CHANGE UR USERNAME FORREST

[rileylovebot is now daddyriley]

daddyriley - kayy  
jAwLinEx - heheh  
captain.cardboard - REVERT  
captain.cardboard - CHANGE IT BACK

[daddyriley is now rileylovebot]

rileylovebot - anything for you:)  
captain.cardboard - you’ll never get in the army like this  
jAwLinEx - I sense homophobia  
captain.cardboard - NO I MEAN HES BEING A SIMP  
jAwLinEx - mm Forrest no simps in the army  
rileylovebot - yeah so Agent Finn won’t make it if he won’t stop simping for Buffy  
jAwLinEx - yup Riley’s the biggest simp  
rileylovebot - completely  
captain.cardboard - uh *cough* forrest your username *cough*  
rileylovebot - man I’m offended  
rileylovebot - you should be too:)  
jAwLinEx - stop arguing like an old married couple I’m going to bed  
rileylovebot - enjoy ig lol  
captain.cardboard - gnight  
rileylovebot - guess it’s just me and you now riley :3  
captain.cardboard - I’m gonna message Buffy  
rileylovebot - ugh I don’t think she knows you exist  
captain.cardboard - she does in fact I’m on a gc with her:)  
rileylovebot - doesnt she date angel?  
captain.cardboard - they broke up

[captain.cardboard created a private chat with flunkingthewritten]  
[9:59pm]  
captain.cardboard - hey Buffy!  
flunkingthewritten - busy  
flunkingthewritten - sorry  
captain.cardboard - is someone with u rn  
flunkingthewritten - yeah

[h0m0b0i.123 created a private chat with scotthopes]  
[11:57pm]  
h0m0b0i.123 - hello scotty boy are you awake  
scotthopes - I am indeed  
scotthopes - why are you messaging me?  
scotthopes - in the kindest way possible  
h0m0b0i.123 - well  
h0m0b0i.123 - me and warren and Jonny boy  
h0m0b0i.123 - we are making a movie  
h0m0b0i.123 - you can be in it  
scotthopes - okkk maybe  
scotthopes - what’s my character  
h0m0b0i.123 - puny hell demon#1  
h0m0b0i.123 - we kill you at the start  
scotthopes - I have a reputation no  
h0m0b0i.123 - honey your reputation has already been destroyed by my queen miss Faith Lehane  
scotthopes - wow she has servants now goodie  
h0m0b0i.123 - she didn’t send us to do this!  
h0m0b0i.123 - this is purely my warren and Jonny boys idea!  
scotthopes - yes like it was your idea to blast Scott hope is a bitch across the campus  
h0m0b0i.123 - oh you knew it was us ;-;  
h0m0b0i.123 - sorry Scottie

[scotthopes left the private chat]

vampz😈🖤

angel - ohmandy  
spike - ANGEL_HATE_BOT  
darla - drulovebot  
drusilla - darlalovebot

vampz😈🖤  
[12:11am]  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - anyone uoppp  
ohmandy - oh no  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - wat  
ohmandy - I seem to have taken all your pillows *gasp*  
ohmandy - I swear they were in your bed a minute ago  
ohmandy - you should never leave your bed unguarded spike!  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - FUCK YOUUHHHDJHm  
ohmandy - :))  
ohmandy - shame u went off to GO GET HIGH AGAIN  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - ajskdmd well I have been trying to get hihger and higher for the past 9 hours  
ohmandy - NINE HOURS??)2)3£&  
ohmandy - oh god who’s w you  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - uhjn Fred was here but she went to go confront Lilah about something idk wat  
ohmandy - anyone else??!  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - yes um Faith illyria and Kennedy  
ohmandy - UGH  
ohmandy - SPIKE THEY ARE TERRIBLE INFLUENCES ON YOU  
ohmandy - DEEP DOWN YOUR JUST A POET:)  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - I’m a bad boyyyy  
ohmandy - uh  
ohmandy - sounds a bit weird my friend  
ohmandy - and you’re not:)  
ohmandy - W- FAITH IS W YOU I FIDNT NOTICE IM PICKING HER UP RN OMG  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - noo don’t it’s not late yet  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - oh I forgot buffys here too lol  
ohmandy - Buffy?  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - you illiterate?  
ohmandy - buffys there? Why  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - Faith invited her round ageseesss a goo idk  
ohmandy - I’m picking them both up  
ohmandy - Faith is like my daughter  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - she’s older than u  
ohmandy - BY TWO DAYS  
ohmandy - anyway I have to keep her out of trouble  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - too late  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - you’re a terrible father  
ohmandy - and You’re a terrible influence  
ohmandy - and she’s not ACTUALLY my daughter  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - thank god that’d be a bit disturbing  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - oh wait Faith wants to talk to u  
ohmandy - no tell her I’m picking her up whether she likes it or not

[ANGEL_HATE_BOT added bostondyke]

bostondyke - you’re not my dAd sjsdkolloll  
ohmandy - well I’m coming to take u to ur dorm  
bostondyke - I’m in my dorm  
ohmandy - well I’ll kick everyone else out  
ohmandy - pls do you have windows open  
bostondyke - nO  
ohmandy - so basically it’s gonna stink of weed or whatever your doing in there  
bostondyke - prolly idk  
ohmandy - ugh  
ohmandy - I’m on my way  
bostondyke - UgHhh  
bostondyke - fuck off dAddDd  
ohmandy - ok I’m not actually you’re dad Faith  
bostondyke - dadddy  
ohmandy - NO  
ohmandy - is Buffy there  
bostondyke - yeha  
ohmandy - is she ok  
bostondyke - yeah she refuszedmd to do drugs but thas ok thats good  
ohmandy - omg is she alright  
bostondyke - yeah she’s findin it funny idjk  
ohmandy - I’m on my way  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - hUrRy uP angel you slow coach  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - maybe angel can join our game of spin the bottle  
ohmandy - YOURE PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - buffy and faith refused  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - Buffy bc she’s a terrible bore and Faith bc we were using a deodrant can and not a bottle, picky sod  
ohmandy - ok good girl  
bostondyke - daddy lol  
ohmandy - STOP IM HERE  
ohmandy - omg I can smell it from down the corridor ur going to get arrested  
ohmandy - some professor will smell it and there’ll be a drug test tomorrow and sOmEboDyS not going to be clean  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - oh no  
ANGEL_HATE_BOT - ANGEL DO YOU HAVE FEBREZE  
ohmandy - thought you said you had a deodorant can  
ohmandy - open the windows in ur room and spray all the hallways like mad goooo  
ohmandy - I’ll take care of Faith

[ohmandy removed bostondyke]

[bostondyke created a private chat with flunkingthewritten]  
[1:34am]  
bostondyke - THANK YOU DOR HANGING IUT W ME  
bostondyke - OOPS SORRY CAPS  
bostondyke - U UP?!  
flunkingthewritten - yes hello  
flunkingthewritten - get some sleep  
bostondyke - can I talk u to first pls  
flunkingthewritten - fine  
bostondyke - HOW WAS IR NIGHT  
bostondyke - *ur  
flunkingthewritten - it was quite fun actually  
flunkingthewritten - amusing seeing you all gradually go completely insane  
bostondyke - my night was goOod  
bostondyke - I love spending time wyrjn u  
flunkingthewritten - :)  
bostondyke - is willo in ur dorm rn  
flunkingthewritten - yeah she’s just come back from being with Tara  
bostondyke - AHHAHA GAY  
flunkingthewritten - fairh have you seen your username  
bostondyke - oh yeh I’m gay lol  
flunkingthewritten - go to sleep now  
bostondyke - NO IM NOT TIRED AND I WANT TO TALK TO U  
flunkingthewritten - you’ll be very tired in the morning  
bostondyke - SO WIKK YOU  
flunkingthewritten - it’ll be worse for you  
flunkingthewritten - also ill never stop washing my clothes after that smell  
flunkingthewritten - so you need to get up at the right time so you can have a shower and won’t smell of weed in the lectures  
bostondyke - FINE WHATEVe MOM  
bostondyke - is willo asleepp  
flunkingthewritten - yes she gets to sleep real easy I envy her lol  
bostondyke - can I come into ur room PLSs  
flunkingthewritten - no  
bostondyke - WHY NOT  
flunkingthewritten - bc no  
bostondyke - iSAID PLS  
flunkingthewritten - nope  
bostondyke - I WANR TO SLEEP IN URR ROOM IT STINKS IN HERE  
flunkingthewritten - spray it w deodorant or whatever you can find  
bostondyke - well now it smells like deodorant too much  
flunkingthewritten - well at least you won’t be kicked out of college and possibly arrested for your room smelling of deodorant  
bostondyke - plss can I come to ur room  
flunkingthewritten - no  
bostondyke - GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON  
flunkingthewritten - oh I can name plenty  
bostondyke - GO AHEAD  
flunkingthewritten - 1. Where would you sleep 2. What would willow think 3. I don’t want you here 4. You snore like a fucking pig  
bostondyke - 1. floor/bed/bathroom idc 2. Her opinierj is irelivent 3. IKNOW u do heh 4.I DO NOT  
flunkingthewritten - oh yeah ofc sleep in the bathroom.. willow wakes up, brushes her teeth, oh wait she has a heart attack and dies bc Faith is draped across the toilet asleep  
bostondyke - dramer queen  
flunkingthewritten - well I am a queen  
flunkingthewritten - anyway don’t you sleep naked, there’s another reason that my answer is ‘no’  
bostondyke - UES BUR I CAN HIDE  
bostondyke - OR WEAR UR PAJAMAS IDK  
flunkingthewritten - you’re not going any where near my pajamas  
bostondyke - LET ME COME TO UR DORM ILL WEAR CLOTHES LMAO  
flunkingthewritten - NO  
bostondyke - YES  
bostondyke - I’m on my way  
flunkingthewritten - non on Ono I said no  
flunkingthewritten - what if willow wakes up hmm  
bostondyke - is she schizophrenic?  
flunkingthewritten - how did u spell that?  
bostondyke - autocorrect  
bostondyke - anyway iz she  
flunkingthewritten - what no  
bostondyke - k just tell her she’s hallucinating or has like sleep paralasis bc let’s be honest I’m probebky her sleep paralasis demon  
flunkingthewritten - your ideas suck  
bostondyke - let me innn I’m outside your door pls my rooms smell is too strong  
bostondyke - plsss I’ll sleep on the side of the floor where wikko can’t see me  
flunkingthewritten - she’s not blind , Faith  
bostondyke - I don’t even need pillows  
flunkingthewritten - dw I’ll give u pillows  
bostondyke - don’t need em  
flunkingthewritten - yeah you do bc you’re acting all tough.. no you’re actually a biiiig teddy bear with mommy A n d daddy issues  
bostondyke - no I’m not u just saw me get fucking stoned  
flunkingthewritten - and what were you like when high? Hmmm yes a big soft teddy bear with trust issues  
bostondyke - rly  
bostondyke - LETME IN  
flunkingthewritten - fine don’t let willo see , tone ur snoring down; and don’t talk in ur sleep  
bostondyke - yeah you’ll have to pretend u snore now srry  
flunkingthewritten - hm or I have a pet wildebeest  
flunkingthewritten - I’ll let u in now  
bostondyke - THANK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what you thought! Comments appreciated:)  
> ALSO FAITHS ALREADY HAD SO MUCH DEVELOPMENT MY BB I WILL PROTECC

**Author's Note:**

> it says the work is completed rn, but IT ISNT BTW 
> 
> P.S. hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I’ll update shortly :))) lmk what you think


End file.
